Death Wing
by Archsage Soren
Summary: Death Note Gundam Wing crossover. Officially Light/Misa, Heero/Relena.Takes place in Gundam Wing Timeline. Can't make a good summery, just RxR please! T for Language and and people dying, its a Death Note crossover lol. It's coming along great. Ch. 14 UP
1. The Beggining Of a New Order

Death Wing

A Gundam Wing Death Note Crossover

(Lame title, I know.. Wanna help give it a better one?)

"Speech" , _Thought_

Archsage Soren: Well, I am back already, with a DN GW crossover this time! Also, 2nd chapter to _Results Of Peace _will be written after this is up. It is actually in the "Idea" phase, just needs written. Some of you might be wondering "Why the new story first?" It's because out of 111 or so hits on my first story, 2 reviews. One didn't even really count. Also, Heero would kill me if I didn't start this...

Heero: Damn straight, NOW GET BACK TO WRITING.

Archsage Soren: If I... Don't...???(Clearly scared, backing up)

Heero: I will kill you (Death Glare)

Archsage Soren:O..Okay, on it Yuy! Quatre, disclaimer please.

Quatre: Archsage Soren in no way owns any part of Death Note OR Gundam Wing, but as soon as Archsage Soren gets a Death Note the owners will sign them over to him and die. If he already owned Death Note, Kira would have won and ruled the world. Trowa, get Heero away From Arch before Heero has rights to all HIS possessions.

Trowa: Fine... Hey Heero, Relena is coming with Love Serum in a REALLY big needle!

Heero: I, uh.. Gotta GO!

"Yagami?"asked the teacher. "Here." "We have a new student I see, may I introduce Heero Yuy." Heero gave them his trademark Death Glare. "Take a seat next to.. Yagami, Mister Yuy." the teacher finished.

"Hn. At least I am next to someone who isn't stupid."Heero grumbled. "Am I to take that as a compliment? Yagami Light, you can call me Light if you want."Light said as he introduced himself.

"You can call me Heero then, Light."

Class dragged on, as one would expect it to. As it turned out, Heero had every class with "Japan's Brightest", Yagami Light. The last period before school was out, they both looked out the window to see two strange, black notebooks fall from the heavens. As soon as the last bell rang, they both headed to were they saw them fall.

"Who ever has their name is written in this book shall die?" they both read aloud. "This is foolish. However, just to be safe, we should take them so they are in safe hands."Heero suggested. "I agree completely, Heero. We should test them as well. Maybe on a criminal who is sentenced to death?"Light added. "Okay, I will test it alone, we will both compare results, one or both could be real." "Good idea Heero, I was just about to suggest that myself."

"Heero!!" a feminine voice called out. "Heero, wait!" "Who are you? Oh, it's you, Relena."Heero stated. You couldn't tell by looking, but he was surprised. "Yes it's me! Thank you for waiting!" Relena was the same age as Heero, and a tad shorter. Also, she was already obsessed with our 'Perfect Soldier'.

"What do you want, Relena?"Heero sighed. "One, that was a tad mean,"Relena said, hurt, "and two, I was wondering if you would want to, um... go see a movie with me?" She was practically begging him with her tone and body language. "No."Heero rejected. "Heero, I know you had 'plans' you know what I mean, but I will take care of it. Have fun, trust me."Light said, practically forcing Heero's hand.

"What time, Relena."Heero sent a Death Glare towards Light that made his previous ones look like Quatres puppy dog eyes. "6:00 okay with you, Heero?"Relena asked. "Fine, Relena...see you at 6:00."

Well, this is a bit of a teaser chapter, and I will not require reviews to continue it. You all lucked out.

(Sneak Peak to later chapters, may be next or 3 from now, depend on how it goes, Death Note Next Episode Music Playing) _Kira avenged my parents, and now I have found him. Kira, Light, I will be yours, and you will be mine!_

_All these murders, a new organization or individual named Kira, and a message from a Gundam Pilot saying he used his power to only fight OZ. Kira, I will find and sentence you Kira, because I am L, and I never fail._

_The Gundam Pilot cannot kill me, nor can Kira. I am not really Zechs, and as long as no one learns I am Milliardo Peacecraft. With the Tallgeese, I will Destroy him._

_Why doesn't Heero love me back, I am practically at his command. By a month from now, I WILL get him to return my feelings, no matter WHAT it takes._

Archsage Soren:Lol Dramatic Preview, sorta. Trust me, it has to be put to that music, makes it just that much more fun. I am already working on the next chapter, just had some future ideas I wanted out, and wanted to hook you to the story early :P

Heero: Back to working, now that you gave me a Death Note, you are truly at my mercy.

Archsage Soren: Back to writing, **mumbling** should have NEVER given him a Death Note.

Duo: Well, I am here on time and I AM NOT IN THE SCRIPT? Curse you. Why Don't I get a Death Note, I am Shinigami.

Ryuk: No you aren't, I would know HeghHeghHegh.

Archsage Soren: Shut up and let me write! My life depends on it!


	2. Secrets, Lies, And Future Loves?

Death Wing

Chapter 2

Secrets, Lies, and Future Loves?

Archsage Soren: I am back again with a new chapter, School and friends got in the way of a speedy update, sorry! All this inspiration was wasting away, and hopefully what's left will be enough for a good chapter! Please remember to review, it's only nice! Cookies and apples to first reviewer!

Heero: HEY, who said you were allowed to beg for reviews, they only distract you! Back to writing!

Archsage Soren: But I like reviews, they help me write better!

Mello:While those to fight over Arch's right to people reviewing him, I guess I will give the disclaimer!

The author doesn't own Death Note OR Gundam Wing. If he did, this idea would be more than a fanfic! I am off to burn houses down with my Mafia homiez, L8R NOOBZ!

"Speech" _Thought_

"That was the best night I have had in awhile, Heero; thank you." Relena said. "Hn, you must not go to movies often then."Heero responded. Relena was standing at her door with Heero, and she clearly was under the influence that Heero would kiss her good night, or ask to do it again sometime. She was clearly mistaken, and realized as much when reentered his car drove off without another word. "Heero, why must you be so heartless..."Relena sighed, and went inside to sleep in her bed.

"Ah, Heero, how did it go?"Light asked with a grin. "Hn, waste of time. I WILL get you back for it." After a moment of silence, with Heero channeling the death glare and Light grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Heero broke the silence. "So, did you test the notebooks, or am I in time to test my own?"he asked. "Lucky you, you can test your own."Light answered. "I will test mine on Masashi Kishimoto, a true criminal in all meanings of the word." "Hn, Light, what is he guilty of? I thought you were testing it on a criminal."Heero inquired. "He committed a crime against humanity and anime. He started Naruto." [**Authors Note: Couldn't resist a Naruto bash, sry Naruto fans :)**

"Hahaha! Wow, I think you are the first person to make me laugh, not counting laughing at someone."Heero cracked up laughing. "Heero, I think Relena got you drunk, it would explain your mood swing you just had. Hmm; 5 seconds left." 5 seconds later, Lights' show was interrupted with a news flash. "This just in, Naruto's original creator, Masashi Kishimoto, has died of a sudden heart attack!"the news reported stated, unknowingly giving Light the result of his test. "Well, yours works Light, lets try mine."Heero said, suddenly sobering up. _I have to try it on an OZ member that would not have their death covered up. Yes, he would do... _"Light, I will try it on Rosshe Natono. He has robbed two banks and deposited his money in an unknown location. I will have him put all his stockpiled cash outside my house, then he will be struck by a car and die." _Now OZ won't receive those suspicious fundings from him anymore. _

"Well, let's head to your house, Heero. When do you expect the money will be left around your place?"

Light said. "Hn, 20 minutes."

20 Minutes Later

"There he is, and he dropped the money. Clearly the car will.."Light couldn't finish his thought in time, and the car struck Rosshe Natono. "Well, I guess they Both work."Heero said, stating the obvious. "Also, Heero, you just made a lot of money, car to share?"Light asked. "Actually, I will end up needing it all. You are going to be passing judgment from afar, and it will cost you next to nothing. I will keep this a secret. Can YOU keep a secret?"Heero asked seriously. "Yes, Heero, I can." "Okay then; I am a Gundam Pilot." [**Authors Note: I really wanted to end the chapter there, seemed a nice cliff hanger. But then chapter would be 2 short so... **

"I see why you need the money then. Fuel, parts, repairs, upgrades, etc. Well, I guess we have a secrecy pact now."Light said. 2 weeks later, and the one and only breech of their agreement would occur.

2 Weeks Later

"Kira killed Masashi Kishimoto and avenged my parents. Masashi was the reason two Naruto fanatics killed my parents, who were advocates of Bleach. Kira judged them guilty as well. I must meet him! I must thank him, and help him in any way I can." Amane Misa cried. Heero actually felt sorry for her, and wanted revenge on Light for setting the clingy Relena up with him for late night dates. They were friends, yes, but so far the friendly pranking was one way. That would end right about now. "I'm sorry for your loss. However, I happen to know Kira..."

As Heero gave Misa the details, Light was busy making Heero's life harder still with Relena. "You know, girl, Heero is a Gundam Pilot. Threaten to spill that to the press, and you can secure him in a doting position to you. Make him happy with a gift showing your knowledge of this and that you won't tell is the safer and more likely to work course of action. Pretty soon he will realize just how much he needs a girlfriend. Also, he will see just how much he actually likes you."

Meanwhile, L was meeting with everyones favorite elder Peacecraft son, Zechs. "L, you have to help us. OZ members are all dying of heart attacks. We know this can't be natural, it is a murder conspiracy, just like the Kira case. Oz can work along side you to help bring them to justice."Zechs implored. "What use will OZ be to me?"L asked, clearly unimpressed by the 'help' that OZ could offer in this situation.

"I thought you would say that, L. However, I already have a piece to the puzzle that I believe you are missing. One is that we believe the one killing our people does it the same way Kira does. We also know he is Gundam Pilot, 01 to be exact, but about Kira we are not sure. Finally, a bit of information I deduced on my own, they need your real name and your face to kill you."Zechs stated, a smug expression on his face from the last sentence. He was proud that he had been able to find something before the genius L

"How do you know this?"L asked. "He killed people with as much or more publicity of public files as me. I was spared because of my mask. All the people who didn't have a listed picture also lived. Secondly, once he DID see my face, he still couldn't kill me, because only you, Treize, Noin, and I know my real name is Milliardo Peacecraft. Also, the people whose names were misspelled or were nicknames in the data are all alive as well. If that doesn't prove it, nothing will!"Zechs explained.

"Very well then, 'Zechs', OZ and I will partner up for this investigation."L ended, and proceeded to have Watari fix him and Zechs some ice cream.

Archsage Soren: Like it, hate it, too long, too short? Please give me your opinions, they make me happy. I update more when I am happy! And I write better, too! C'mon, hit the review button, you know you want to...


	3. Discovered!

Death Wing

Chapter 3: Discovered!

Archsage Soren: Hi, everyone! I am terribly sorry if the quality of this chapter is negatively influenced, but this is the first, and hopefully last, chapter written in Word. My sister is on our computer, where I downloaded OpenOffice, and I am on my Mother's computer typing this around 11:00 PM. Yes, this is the much awaited moment when Misa and Light meet in my story. Kira fans rejoice! L fans get an inhaler, this is the beginning of a powerful alliance, and since they are a main pairing, their collaboration will be much more effective because they will BOTH love each other.

Light: Speaking of choosing sides, go check out the poll on his profile, vote if you like Kira or L better, _whispers_ Vote For Me!

L: A-hah! I _KNEW_ you were Kira! This proves it!

Light: But this is the intro to the story, any discoveries will be conveniently forgotten when it starts! I win again, L. See ya later, you Baked Potater!

L: Humph, in a while, Pedophile! Ooh, BURN!

Light: Shit…..

Relena: Archsage Soren doesn't own Gundam Wing OR Death Note. Otherwise Heero would have loved me from the start!

Archsage Soren: Now that that's over, the story may begin. Relena, nothing personal but if I HAD owned Gundam Wing there would be a WAY better character for Heero to fall for, not a Pacifist who dislikes her crushes line of work.

"Speech" _Thought _**Mostly for Author Notes**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ding-Dong! Lights doorbell sang clearly into the night. _Who could be visiting at these hours?_ Light thought. _Better answer it, I guess._ As he descended the stairs, he failed to notice he was STILL HOLDING HIS DEATH NOTE! He opened the door to find a rather hot girl at his door, halfway poised to re-ring the doorbell.

"Um… My name is Misa Amane, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Kira." The blond said in a low enough voice so only Light could hear. Light was awestruck by this, and instantly thought that he had to deny it and dispose of her ASAP. Then he finally realized he still had his Death Note in hand, and again realized the facts, if she worked for L, he was Screwed Big Time. "I… Yes, care to come in?" Light asked, trying to maintain his cool façade on the outside and not betray his true feelings. Negative feelings like fear, helplessness, sorrow, and regret.

"D…Don't worry, Light-kun, I don't work for your enemies. I brought my Death Note here with me, to show you I am on your side! Let's touch each others Death Notes so we can see each others' Shinigami." Misa said in a pleading tone, practically begging. "Sounds like a plan, Misa." When he touched her Death Note, he instantly saw behind her the Shinigami we all recognize as Rem. Misa, on the other hand, got the ahem, 'Pleasure' of seeing Ryuk for the first time.

"Now that that is out of the way, I believe we should move on. I don't think that you would plan such a risky visit just for the purpose of officially teaming up and make the others' Shinigami visible, no? What else did you come here for, Misa?" Light hoped he was right in this assumption, lest he prove not only her a fool for acting in such a way, but prove his own foolishness by improperly assuming.

_Now that I think about it, it is more than just not wanting to look foolish to an ally. Never mind that,_ He reprimanded himself, _Blame hormones and act rationally!_

"Well, I also came to prove I wouldn't backstab you, you may keep my book so I cannot harm you." Misa continued, but was abruptly cut short by Lights ingenious insight. "You could have previously removed a page and hid it away to use on me later." Light accused, and Misa looked as if she had been shot. She fell to the floor, on the verge of tears.

"I…I would NEVER do that to you Light, Kira, whatever you prefer me to call you. You are my savior, my avenger, my idol!! My parents were k...killed, murdered! The bastard killed them right in front of me, but was found innocent! But you, YOU were not fooled! You struck him down like divine judgment. Now you are the last link to all I held dear, and now you are ALL I hold dear… So please, stop saying such cruel things! I think, no, I KNOW now that I love you, but your words can cut like glass on my heart, you can be so mean to me, and have proven it! Please, let's be boyfriend and Girlfriend!"

After that, Misa's words were incoherent, just babbling nonsense. Then Lights 'Teenage Boy' side took over. He walked to her, dropped onto his knees to her level, and held her tight, comforting her.

"I haven't had enough time to know if I love you yet, but at least for appearances we shall be a couple, you break my heart sobbing because of my thoughtless words. I should have known that if you planned to hurt me you wouldn't have come in person, and I would be dead right now." Light soothed, hoping it would be enough. Normally, he could stand watching others cry. However, if he was the cause of the sorrow, he felt immeasurable guilt if the crying person did not deserve the pain he caused.

"Thank you so much, Light. I even have the Eyes, I did it for you. I would have paid any price to help you, to see your goal a reality." Misa was speaking in a human language again, though might have to pinch herself to prove this was real later. Right now, all she wanted was to savor his embrace, loving and protective. "You made such a sacrifice for me? I am amazed and grateful to you, Misa. At the same time I am truly saddened to know you will have only half your lifespan to use as you please." Light was truly stunned when he said this, both at her choice and how calmly he managed to say that, seeing it more in third person than experiencing it.

"I have one last question for you Misa," Light said, believing he knew the answer already, "how did you find out I was Kira?" "A friend of yours told me, his name was Heero I believe." Misa answered honestly. _Well, now we are even then._

At Heero's flat

Heero was working diligently on his laptop, hacking into OZ computers as necessary, to obtain all the information needed for his next mission. That was when he saw a Pop-Up tab for and clicked on it. Having been a Zelda fan himself, when he had absolutely nothing to do he would play it almost nonstop, he clicked on the Zelda Archive. Then he was revolted at how many retards thought that Link and Gannon would make a good couple! He narrowed his search down to Link Zelda pairings, and was content. He read a few stories, reviewed a couple, and decided he had better get back to work.

Fate, however, had other plans for our young Pilot. All of the sudden, Words of Sorrow by Bullet for my Valentine started blaring. _Damn, a visitor. What the hell are they doing out this late anyways?_ Heero thought, and decided to have his hand on his gun when he opened the door. Outside he saw Relena, and she looked like she was a kid who just opened a present on Christmas, on that could be used to annoy the living hell out of a sibling, and was sure to be used in such a way.

"Heero, I think we should officially date, it is in your best interest." Relena stated, practically asking for the question 'What Do You Mean?' However, Heero did not answer that way. It was the basic same idea, however.

"In my best interests you say, Relena? I think that is My decision to make, not yours." Most people would have run home, their metaphorical tail tucked in between their legs. Heero's death glare seemed to be getting stronger every day, and could nearly make an army sergeant wet themselves with mere eye contact. Relena was not most people, and she had her ace up her sleeve.

"Well, if you want EVERYONE to know you are a GUNDAM PILOT then that is your choice. Alternatively, you can date me. I would provide parts for repairs and upgrades if you're nice, too." With that, Heero knew he lost. "Hn, mission Accepted. I have lost to you, Relena." _I really hope she is done for tonight, I really need to work more. _

Relena was far from done. "Since we are now dating, I think you should be a good boyfriend and fix us some food, or at least order some. Kissing is also suggested."

"I will cook, I suppose. Just count yourself lucky I haven't taken option 3 yet." Heero warned. "Option…3..?" Relena asked, completely puzzled. "Kill you and move on with my missions more effectively without you delaying me at every turn." Heero clarified. "Now that that is settled, would you rather eat steak or chicken, that is about all I can cook well enough for company, well, that I have all I need to make it properly at this time." Heero said, wanting to change the subject before she decided that was cruel and he must atone for his harshness, lest his secret be revealed. "Steak would be nice, what kind is it?" Relena asked, expecting something rather weird like dried field ration steak. She was way, WAY off.

"If you must know, I am grilling us Filet-Min-Yon. Consider yourself lucky, this is the best food in this house." Heero replied, and was a bit displeased that he was going to waste such a delicacy on the likes of her. "Ooh, I AM lucky! Filet-Min-Yon is quite expensive these days. If you can cook it, you must be an excellent chef." Relena was impressed. Today she truly felt, well, royal. The real surprise was what he served with it. He had, cooked in olive oil, Asparagus and Sweet Peas. He also served a gourmet bread type she had never tasted before. Then there were their drinks. He served a red wine dated at what would be translated to the year 100 Before Colony.

"If wine isn't your poison of choice, I have Ales, Beers, Wheat Beers, Champaign, Whiskey, and even some Bailly's to put in coffee if that more suits your tastes." Heero stated. "For now that Red Wine is perfect for me. Why are you serving something so nice and, well, gourmet?" Relena asked. "The food, that is to make you happy. The wine, that is to get me drunk enough that I will not question your foolish demands of me, only follow your orders." Heero stated dispassionately. What he didn't add was he would like to see her drunk, and either quiet due to it, or at least more pleasurable company.

He already knew that she was physically attractive, and was prepared to fight off thoughts about this girl Relena. Even drunk, e would not fall prey to her. What came next was completely unexpected, would have been surprising under all circumstances. After Relena had had only a glass of wine, she was ready to do something she hoped would shock him, and be shocking enough that his guard would be down long enough that she could emotionally touch him, and at least spread the seed of love into the seemingly lifeless shell of a young man.

"Heero, a lot of the time you seem quite mean and distant, and people hold it against you. I forgive you for it, I see it is because you were trained to, and you don't want to be hurt by losing someone close to you, so you close everyone off. Just know I love you Heero, and always will. I see underneath the façade of lifelessness the person who has been hurt, and doesn't want to hurt or be hurt anymore on a personal level. I see YOU, and love all of it." Then she followed this up with a kiss. Heero was catatonic for a second, stunned into silence. _How the HELL was she able to see all that in me. I thought it was hidden, nearly destroyed! But she saw right through me, and... Still loves me?! _

He knew right afterwards that she had won, and so easily too, he wasn't even drunk yet. Then he admitted defeat again in his own way, by kissing back with passion. "I guess I love you too, Relena…." Heero said once they regained their breath after the kiss. "Even despite your ornery way of making me realize it, blackmailing me into submission.

Archsage Soren: Happy enough for you all? Can it keep you happy until next week when I return with another chapter? I really hope so. Next chapter will have more dealings with L, Zechs, and the remainder of the Japanese Police Force who are working with L. Also might come with some Light/Misa moments, I really haven't decided yet.

Light: I swear, if you make me seem like a lovesick puppy, I WILL write your name down! I control the relationship, and soon I will rule Earth itself!

L: Calm down, why can't geniuses be born WITHOUT the evil prefix. Like me, I am a genius but not a crazy who wants to take over the world.

Light: Hah! Hah! And again, HAH! Crazy people try to take over the world, SANE people succeed. With AS Soren here, that looks like it might apply to me in a few chapters!

Archsage Soren: That or Heero stops you from taking over once he achieves peace and puts Relena in control. Haven't decided yet, I write more like a vessel than an author. I write as I go, I learn about what will happen at the reader's rate!

Heero: Well, make the inspiration a bit faster, or you will find yourself unable to have kids!

Archsage Soren: Ah… Look at the time; I got to go now…

Duo: Thanks for reading, and wait for me to enter the story my avid fans! I won't disappoint!

Ryuk: Shut it, wannabe Shinigami; lest you really become a Shinigami due to my short temper!

Duo: I shut up now! DEATHSYTHE! HELP!

Until next time,

Archsage Soren; Gamer, amateur Author, Student, and full time Semi Emo/Freak/Geek/Nerd, and anything else you get labeled for liking anime, fan fiction, video games, and lack a girlfriend (Or boyfriend if that's how you roll, I don't)


	4. All Hail Princess Relena

Death Wing

All Hail Princess Relena

Archsage Soren: I got a review, my only one for this story. It was, unfortunately, a complaint that Heero sounded snobbish, and he is really supposed to be indifferent. If it came across like that, I truly apologize. I was trying to give him an attitude that was meant to keep him alone. Like Relena said, he doesn't want to be hurt by someone close to him, and doesn't want to hurt them. Heero's behavior will change throughout the story, because people change over time, Heero did even in the series! Relena may also change due to the Heero/Relena interaction.

Heero: Agreed. I change just like everyone else.

Archsage Soren: See? He has already changed. Normally his first sentence is a threat to make me write more.

Heero: That can be arranged.

Relena: HEERO!!! Come Here!

Heero: Damn, I gotta go.

Duo: Archsage Soren doesn't own Death Note or Gundam Wing. If he did, would he REALLY write a story instead of making it the real plot? It should be assumed that if we write and post these on the Internet we don't own it!

Archsage Soren: Let the story begin! Also, please PLEASE review! Preferably longer than 1 sentence, give something you like and something I can improve if possible. Thank You!

"Heero, why do you have that special doorbell? I mean, why something so depressing and loud?" Relena asked. "Well, it gets my attention, and I like the song. I might change it now that I have a girlfriend though." Heero responded. Curious, Relena asked another question. "What are you going to change it to Heero?" "Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine" Heero replied. "Why can't you pick a happy song?" Relena complained.

This pointless banter continued on for an hour before Heero gave in. "Last offer is Eclipsed by Evans Blue, it is sort of nice, semi romantic I guess, and semi angsty." Heero finalized, unknowingly having picked her favorite song. Of course, she did not refuse it.

L's H.Q.

"Is L ditching us today?" Lights father asked. "I think he is, the rat!" Mogi added, getting angrier by the second. "Maybe he is getting Ice Cream?" Matsuda suggested. Just then, L came in with an unfamiliar face behind him. Well, if you could call it a face. A tall man with long blond hair and a helmet/mask on was behind him. "Everyone meet our new detective, Lieutenant Zechs of OZ." L introduced. "He is here because he has proven himself a good investigator and has already provided me with good information." "If he can come up with something before L, he must be REAL smart." Matsuda chimed in. "Thank you. That is quite the compliment." Zechs said modestly. "Zechs, this is Soichiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi, Tota Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Hirokazu Ukita, and my assistant Watari." L pointed to each one as he said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I hope I come of more use than I already have." Zechs addressed to everyone. Matsuda, of course, had to add "Welcome to the team, Zechs!" "Just for the record, Blondy, I like the Gundam Pilots more than OZ." Mogi said, making his loyalties clear. "I like that one with the scythe, it is so cool!" Matsuda added.

"If we could get focused, maybe?" L said, trying to avoid a conflict this early on. Just then, Duo and Deathscythe dropped from above, destroying Zechs' ride. "Damn it!" Zechs cursed. Then Deathscythe flew away. "Wow, Gundam Pilot 1, Zechs 0!" Matsuda cheered.

30 minutes later, the group was interrupted by their window being broke, and a young man, maybe around the age of a collage freshman, entered through the broken window. He had a brown, waist length ponytail. He had a Linkin Park hat on, an Avenged Sevenfold band T-shirt, and navy blue jeans, with a hole in the knee. He also had a leather jacket on that read "Shinigami" on the chest, it was unzipped all the way so one half of him read "Shini" and the other read "Gami". He had a pistol in his hand, a magnum to be more specific.

"I heard you guys are workin' on the Kira case, mind if I help? The names Duo, Duo Maxwell." the boy said, waiting for an answer. Zechs pulled his own pistol out, a Jackal, and pointed it at Duo. Duo's gun respectively covered Zechs. "Well, it seems you are on a death lock with the god of death." Duo announced. Then Duo shot Zechs' gun right out of his hand without harming its owner at all.

"You know, you shouldn't play with something so dangerous as a Jackal. Also, it is rude to not introduce yourself." Duo joked, but still had his gun aimed at Zechs. "I am L, and my ally that you have targeted is Zechs. Those are Soichiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi, Tota Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Hirokazu Ukita, and my assistant Watari." L introduced, felling a bit of Deja Vu. " It is nice to meet you, Mr. Maxwell, or should I say, Gundam pilot 02." L continued.

"How the Hell...?" Duo asked, stumped. "You DID just destroy Zechs' car 30 minutes ago. I assume only a Gundam pilot could get in that way, it takes a lot of skill and resources. 02 is the currently closest pilot. Therefore, I am 95 sure you are 02." L concluded. "I thought that guy looked familiar, Zechs works with OZ, doesn't he!" Duo shouted. "You are SO dead pal!" Duo pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He was out of ammo, big shock for Duo. "Damn, I seem to be out of ammo pal, you live to see another day." Duo claimed honestly. "You also know who 01 is, don't you Duo?" L assumed.

"So, like I would give him away! He is my friend, and has a girlfriend! I wouldn't ruin their life for anything buddy!" Duo raged.

"So 01 IS a male, and has a girlfriend. Interesting. Luckily for you, the Kira case is more pressing to me than 01 and his similar ability to kill from halfway across the world. Kira kills citizens, 01 kills OZ members just like when he used his Gundam." L stated, trying to calm the infuriated youth. "If you really want to help, then come unarmed next time, and though the same entrance everyone else uses. Zechs will come unarmed as well, and will NOT inform OZ that 02 is here, nor will you two harm one another. In here, where we stand on that issue is irrelevant, what happens on the battlefield, stays in the battlefield, so to speak."

Both Zechs and Duo agreed to L's terms, and they were finally back to working on the Kira case.

To-Oh university

"Light, sweetie, wait up!" Misa gleefully called. "We have lunch together! Let's go!" "Your right Misa, we do share lunch. Shall we?" As he said this, he put his arm around her waist, and they started walking to the cafeteria. _Misa is a real nice girl, she has proven it over and over again. I can't deny that she looks real great too. She is so innocent for someone who has a Death Note, who has killed. She does everything she can for me, and then some. Do I feel something for her? How can I not? Her past is so sad, yet she is always happy around me. I must let myself feel for her, because it seems I am healing her. I have seen her alone before, at her own home. She cries herself to sleep. Recently she has stopped that though, so I am helping her. I MUST continue to, it is only right, only Ideal for my Ideal world. _By the time Light was done contemplating that, they were in the cafeteria.

"I will buy you lunch today, Misa." Light offered. "Thank you so much, sweetie, I love you."Misa said full heartedly. What he said next surprised them both. "I... I love you to." Light admitted. Misa jump hugged him, and he had to spin her around a few times to keep from falling due to the force of her jump. Then he put her down and kissed her.

Relena's House

"Don't move Relena." a feminine voice warned. "Come with me, there is a lot you need to learn." Being stubborn, Relena had to ask "And if I don't?" "Then I knock you out and take you by force." the voice declared. "At least tell me your name, then, please?"Relena asked. "Lieutenant Noin, of OZ."

A few hours later Noin and Relena arrived in what was previously the capital of the Sanc Kingdom. "What are we doing here, Noin?" Relena asked. Apparently all her question asking during the trip had not satisfied her curiosity. "Taking you home, Relena Peacecraft." Noin answered calmly. "Peacecraft? You mean, I am a... Princess?" "Yes Relena" stated Noin. "You were adopted by the Dorlian Family as a very young child. Your brother is here today too. You may recognize him as Zechs Marquise. His real name is Milliardo Peacecraft." Noin decided to add. "I Must call Heero, I am sure he would love to know he is dating a Princess!" Relena followed this with a girly squee.

Archsage Soren: Like it? I know at least 5 people have read all three chapters before this one, and I only have 1 review with well over 100 hits. Not even 1 of you review! REVIEW PEOPLE! I had extra time and decided to add another short chapter before the weekend ended. Consider yourselves lucky.

Heero: 2 chapters in 1 weekend, thats an improvement. Review this fine young author, he earned it! Unless you want your house squashed by a Gundam and be kidnapped and forced to watch Teletubbies until you go insane!

Archsage Soren: Erm, thanks Heero. Until next time, this has been Archsage Soren, attempting to please the masses with my stories and crazy ideas.


	5. Explanations

Death Wing

Chapter 5: Explanations

Archsage Soren: Hello, I'm baaaack. And I come bringing a new chapter! However, there are some things to clear out of the way, first. In story review credits/responses, and outside help! A very short list, but for them I am infinitively grateful. WARNING: Character Death this chapter, I am sorry if this upsets you! A few things to add. Year is 199 AC. G-boys and Light around 18, so is Relena, Misa will be 19. Sorry for any current or previous confusion, PM me or review to ask questions if you are confused, I will answer pretty quick, within an hour to a day and a half normally.

"Speech" _Thought _(**Author Notes)**

**Anonymous Void**: Thanks for the various writing techniques and pointers, and the offer to keep them coming! You have helped far more than you think!

**Anime-StarWars-fan-Zach**: Without you, this chapter would not be, you made me realize a certain pair of Shinigami were missing! Also, 2 reviews before I could get the next chapter up! Thanks a ton! Yes, the F.B.I. Arc will be used, and altered to suit my evil purposes.

**Sora the Taske**: You reminded me of before I was writing, and gave a good tip to help with the personality, I hope my attempting to follow it improves my work. Thanks for complimenting the overall idea, I thought I was the only one who liked it at first, but I have received 281 hits on this story so Some people MUST like it, lolz.

By the way, if you wanted my first story updated, this story is on a higher priority. I am attempting to end the feeling that I can leave it where it is at, I know it needs another chapter at least, but writers block sucks. I WILL update it, don't get me wrong, it is just not as important at the moment than this story!

Ryuk: Wondering where I've been? Lets just say Light owes me a LOT of apples, hyuk!

Oh, before I forget... OC alert! But she won't last long, she is just needed as an... Explanation. Hence the Chappie's title. Hopefully doesn't come across as a Mary-Sue, I hate the stereotypical OC's. If she does, well I don't give her a lot of character development this story, if I spent time on it she would NOT be average, trust me! If you like her Human or Shinigami form, ask and gain permission to use her if you like, just tell me why you want her and if she is in human or Shinigami form. Maybe you just want the language idea you will see later. Ask first, thats the main rule. Give me the credit I deserve from it in the disclaimer if you gain permission to use her.

This will hopefully explain Ryuk's and Rem's absences, as well as the back story to Heero's Death Note. It will also move the plot ever forward, but explains things as well. A lot of flashbacks will be used, gomen nasi! (Most likely spelled that wrong, sorry again!)

Heero: Archsage Soren owns no part of Death Note or Gundam Wing, but does own a soon to be seen Original Character. Him and his OC are getting off on a rocky start, I feel.

Kisari: This is NOT how I thought I would be introduced, explain yourself!

Archsage Soren: Well, girl, ya see, I had no one on hand so... you became a Shinigami and...

Quatre: Lets get this show on the road... Cut it out you two, and Kisari, take your PMS pills next time.

"Light, Hey Light, LIGHT!" Ryuk nagged.

"Yes, Ryuk." Light acknowledged. Right after L joined the Kira investigation, Light had Ryuk on surveillance duty with the Kira case.

"Well, there is that L fella, your dad, the Mogi and Matsuda guys, Watari, a Gundam Pilot who isn't Heero, an OZ member with long blond hair, Aizawa, and Ukita. They don't appear to have made much progress, and Ray Pennit has stopped watching you. Now, where are my apples! You owe me 3 apples a day for four months." Ryuk had made a very good deal.

"Okay then, I will start buying the supply. You can stop watching them now, I feel you have accomplished all you can. You still refuse to tell me L's real name, not for 'all the apples in the world' you said? Am I correct?" Light asked.

"Thats right, hyuk, now gimme some apples! No, WITHDRAWL SYMPTOMS!!!" Ryuk cried as he started doing midair handstands.

"Hn, hey Light. Long time, no see." Heero greeted. "What is Ryuk doing here?"

"Heero, good to see you too. As for Ryuk, he is now off surveillance duty, and I owe him a LOT of apples."Light explained.

"Misa is here too! And Rem is with me!" said everyones favorite blond model.

"Good to see you two together, like me and Relena. Where has Rem been, since I now know what Ryuk was up to." Heero said curiously.

"Rem was off killing all the 4kids higher-ups. Rem hates their censorship." Misa revealed.

"They had it coming for them, those stupid bastards." Rem fumed.

"One final thing, why don't _I_have a Shinigami?" Heero questioned.

"Well, maybe I can explain, but it will cost you... Half your lifespan! Hyuk,Hyuk, just kiddin'. Lemme tell you a story." Ryuk laughed. " It is about a certain Ex-Death God named Kisari. She was once a girl, used a Death Note in life, and when she died she became a Shinigami. I won't lie, she was good looking. Dirty blond hair, straight instead of wavy, with black and light blue steaks in her hair. Big, green eyes. Liked lacy clothing and long dresses. Her hair went halfway down her back."

"Okay, how does this relate at all?" Misa interrupted, "'Cause I want to hear the real part of the story. But she sounds real pretty, and you are telling it nicely."

"It ALL relates, hyuk, lemme continue. When she died, she became a Shinigami. Once she did, she gained more features. The disproportionate limbs that all Shinigami have was there, but much less noticeable. Her face looked the same in death as in life. She gained a necklace, the chain made of silver, the gem a blood red cross. The oddest part was her wings. They were angelic shaped **(Authors Note: Those who saw Endless Waltz would see the wings as Wing Zero Kai shaped.) **One was pure white, the other pure black."Ryuk went on."Now that you got a mental picture, I'll move on. Hand me an apple, Light!" Ryuk ordered.

Light reluctantly complied, and he then kissed Misa on the cheek for no apparent reason. Misa smiled, and hugged Light closer.

"Okay, Lover birds, we are moving on, hyuk! She and I got along, we liked watching the human world. We felt the Shinigami realm was... Rotten. We felt that Earth was rotten. We had at one poit decided to kill all of earth's humans. We wanted to make a change, we wanted a better world, and you humans were in our way. Then we saw the Gundam pilots going to earth. We saw you could change earth for better, and we wouldn't have to kill everyone at the moment. Heero, you were meant to die. Kisari knew this, and killed the second Aries suit that was after you." Ryuk told.

He was interrupted by Heero this time. "Impossible. I killed him with Wing. Simply impossible." Heero said in disbelief, and in his normal monotone.

"Let me continue, Wing Boy. He had a self-destruct device on board, one capable of destroying you and everything in a 5 mile radius. She set him to die, controlling that during the wait to die, he would disable the device, then be killed by mobile suit armaments. Turns out YOU got the honor, Heero. In doing so, she died. Killing to save a human kills the Shinigami. She told me to give you the book, you now hold all thats left of her. I should add that Kisari means 'Corrupted Angel' in the Dark Speech, the native language of the Shinigami. She also was a bit vain at times, and hated puppies. Funny story, huh, hyuk hyuk hyuk!" Ryuk finished, laughing.

"Interesting," Heero said, and his phone went off blaring Slow Burn by Atreyu. "Let me answer that then, I'm sorry." Heero picked up the phone and heard Relena squeeing with glee. "Yes, love?" he asked, with compassion in his voice. "Your WHAT?!?!?! Well, then I am your own bodyguard from now on, _Princess Relena._" Heero fondly teased. "See you soon then, hon., bye."

"So, Relena is Royalty then, buddy? Nice catch!" Light said, and as you may have noticed, he was in an unusually good mood today. The reason for that is twofold. One is that Misa was there, every day she affected him more strongly, her presence causing him more happiness. The other reason was that he had just won a fifty dollar betting pool based on American Baseball; Light's team just won the World Series.

"She is now to be called Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom, at least in public" Heero said.

"Misa knew a Relena once..." Misa said to herself.

The Sanc Kingdom Capitol.

"Heero!" Relena exclaimed, as she rushed her boyfriend and embraced him in a tight hug, followed by a long kiss.

"I missed you too, Relena. Good to be with you again." Heero said.

"Relena, Misa is happy to see you again!" Misa exclaimed happily.

"It has been awhile, huh Misa?" Relena said, shocked to see Misa again.

"Oh, here is my brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. Milliardo, meet Heero Yuy, my Boyfriend. Also meet his friend Light Yagami and Misa Amane." Relena introduced, expecting to see them exchange pleasantries. That didn't quite happen.

"Zechs!"/ "01!" Heero and Zechs yelled, respectively, at the same time.** (Imagine the split screen affect, like the Light/L I am Justice moment)** Then, in the blink of an eye, they both had guns aimed at each other.

"Boys, stop it!" Relena yelled. She was in no mood to see blood spilled, especially the blood of her boyfriend and newly found brother. "What is wrong with you two! There is no reason for this fighting at all, and I won't stand for it."

"Zechs is a part of OZ, and a threat to us all. He has tried to kill me before. He only wants to manipulate you, Relena! There is a good chance you aren't even related. _I_ wont stand for this needless risk to your life and reputation." Heero reasoned.

"That pilot is trying to fool you, little sister! He will destroy what little order there is on earth, he will destroy YOU. This fool must die before he hurts you!" Zechs argued.

"It seems to me you are both just overprotective of Relena, even if you ARE on opposite sides, it seems to me that killing each other in front of her would be wrong. Settle your differences for Relena's sake, if you need a reason." Light mediated. Hesitantly, the guns were lowered.

"Now that you boys are being civil, we can go inside. Leave your weapons outside please, ALL of them. Don't think I miss the fact that you have a knife in your sock, either." Relena warned.

Heero was actually ecstatic. He could kill Zechs now that he knew his real name. All Heero needed now was some time alone. Later that night, he got it.

Heero was feigning sleep. When Relena was deep enough in sleep that he could get up without waking her, he would eliminate Zechs. Relena forgot one weapon of his, because she was unaware that it WAS a weapon...His Death Note!

Zechs couldn't sleep knowing WHO his sister was with. _I can't let this happen any longer, I am going to wake him and lure him outside, then kill him. _

Heero saw Zechs was already up, that would make this all the more interesting. "Hello, Zechs."

"Heero. I... regret our earlier meeting. We should leave of professional differences to when we are on the job. How about we walk outside and talk it over?" Zechs suggested, fingering his hidden, silenced pistol.

"Fine by me, Zechs." Heero replied. When they were a few yards from the house, Zechs turned to Heero, gun aimed point blank at Heero's head.

"Any last words, bastard?" Zechs taunted, unknowingly falling right into Heero's trap.

"Yes, the Pen is mightier than the Sword. Good by Milliardo. Burn in Hell, you OZ scum." With this, Heero showed Zechs his Death Note, and then Zechs fell from a stroke, never to rise again.

Archsage Soren: Well, I hope THAT was action packed, and maybe replaced the bad questions(Wait, why is whatever wrong and why aren't you fixing it?) with good ones( What happens next, How will Relena handle it, etc.) Though there are bound to be plenty of errors if you look, I hope this was better than my previous chapters. I really want my writing to improve, that way you, the fans, may enjoy my story more. Review if you want to help or ask the 'Bad Questions', those, despite their name, are the most helpful to an aspiring author. Telling me what was done right also is extremely helpful, so I know what NOT to change. Pardon my changing of Ray Penbar's name, I thought my version was funnier. Hehehehe, if everyone thought that was stupid, I'll change it back.

Duo: I thought that chapter was Super Special Awesome!

Wu-Fei: Quit using the catchphrase coined by Little Kuriboh, it is an injustice when you use it.

Duo: Sorry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KATANA!!! RUNNING TIME!

Ryuk: I know you all loved me being here, hyuk! Those humans are so... Interesting. Oh, Apple!

Archsage Soren: Shut up! I need to get back to writing! Lots of love to those who review, family/friend love, mind you! May the Muses bless all us authors **(Kinda my new Catchphrase, since re reading the Odyssey I have decided the Muses are cool :) It just a really cool way to say Good luck writing!)**


	6. Romance and Death

Death Wing

Chapter 6: Romance and Death

Archsage Soren: Back again, here to serve up a nice chapter to all my beloved readers! It is I, Archsage Soren! I had this Monday off due to, well, I don't know I slept until 10:00 A.M., it didn't matter to me by then. I might have tomorrow off to, Hurray for bad weather!

Heero: Shut up and get on with it! Write Relena to stop crying, if I have to deal with it any longer I'll go INSANE!

Archsage Soren: In due time, Heero. I would like to thank reviewers and scorn flamers! One such flamer told me my story belonged in an anime crossover category. So fucking what pal, and if you check I don't believe there IS such a category on this site. Please, if you wish to flame or send overall bad reviews, LOG IN! Hiding behind anonymity is cowardly. No offense to Anonymous Void, you don't hide behind it, you made it your own name!

Anime-StarWars-fan-Zach: Thanks for continually reviewing, as I said, the weirdness will pretty much end, and the better part of my works will take over, the seriousness.

Anonymous Void: You are overall the most helpful person I have 'talked' to, or have exchanged reviews with. Honestly, this story would most likely be SHIT without your continued support. Thanks a ton, and I hope you continue to help.

Archsage Soren: I would love to have more reviewers, I have around 300 hits at least, and 2 main reviewers? Thats around 298 unaccounted for readers! Just review, I would do the same, I ALWAYS review a story if I read it!

I own nothing but my already killed off OC, I think you get that by now! If you don't, I worry for your intelligence and insanity.

The night was silent. The crickets quit chirping. Time itself seemed to stand still. In the beautiful strolling gardens and among the awe inspiring flowers of red, pink, blue, and purple, lay Zechs Marquise. Standing but a few feet away was the Perfect Soldier, staring down at his defeated enemy. _Now what? I just killed him, how do I hide it? Damn it, I need a plan! Calm down, and THINK, Heero, Think hard. Yes, this is a good idea. I will act like he fell while we were 'guy-guy bonding for Relena's sake.' Only Light, and maybe Misa, will suspect it was me, I can trust Light to be quiet. He can hopefully control Misa if needed. Then I can comfort Relena and move on. This is the best I got. I better get to panicking and waking everyone._

Heero ran back to the house as fast as his legs would allow him. He burst through the golden back doors and turned on the lights. "Guys, we have a problem! Get up, I think Zechs is DEAD! Come on, we have to do something. He doesn't have a pulse and he collapsed!!" Heero roared, waking everyone. A rather surprising feat considering they were staying in a Royal palace.

"Clearly I am mistaken. Zechs is dead? Heero, please tell me I heard wrong!" Relena pleaded. She was in her sleeping gown, and as such, Heero felt she should change, lest she get sick.

"Relena, he's outside... You put on something more warm..." Heero said. As she went to comply, Light and Misa got up out of bed to answer Heero's call

"Zechs is to be assumed dead? I'll try to help restart his pulse, if it isn't too late. Misa, you also should change. Me and Heero can handle it, okay?" Light said. Misa, too, went to change.

As Light got close enough to Heero so the girls couldn't hear them, he asked "You killed him with the Death Note, correct?"

"Yes Light, now let's act like we are trying to help him. I had to eliminate him, he was a target and a threat. Please, keep this a secret between us, to everyone else the stroke was natural." Heero (for lack of a better descriptive word) begged/pleaded.

"Perfectly clear and reasonable. I myself would have had to kill him later, he was also part of the Kira case." Light confessed.

When they reached the shell of a body once known as Zechs, Milliardo, and The Lightning Count, they started to perform standard procedures for helping a stroke victim. They also called 911 and told them of the predicament (The Public Story, not the truth, mind you.), and knew that it was all for show. When Misa and Relena finally came out, all Heero could offer was "I'm sorry, I failed... It's my fault for panicking."

"No, Heero, don't blame yourself!" Relena cried. She couldn't hold the tears back long, and started crying on Heero's shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Relena, trust me. Everything will be okay." Heero comforted. _How long will she cry over this, she just met him! Then there will be the funeral, MORE crying. Then she might cry later too, this is almost not even worth it. Curse my human feelings, they are the reason I am in love with her, the reason I can't leave her. The reason that I will put up with her crying. Maybe I SHOULD have let the Doctor eliminate my emotions..._

"Guys, the ambulance is here.. Heero, tell them what happened." Light informed.

"Look, Mr...Carper," Heero had to check the name tag, "I was walking out here with Zechs, trying to get past our differences. He is my girlfriends brother, not that it matters. He just... collapsed! Maybe it was a heart attack or a stroke, I don't know. I don't have any medical experience besides the Heimlich maneuver and basic CPR. His pulse stopped, has it been too long?" Heero said semi rapidly, trying to feign distress.

"Calm down sir, we'll do what we can."

As they moved him to the ambulance and tried to save him, Duo called Heero, setting of an ironic ring tone of "Life is Beautiful" by Sixx A.M.

"What Duo, this isn't a good time..." Heero said.

"Oh, I was just calling to say I was bored so I joined the Kira case!" Duo exclaimed

"Bad move, Duo, I know Kira." Heero said quiet enough so no one else would hear him "He is my friend, and I am the Gundam Pilot with the similar powers. It would be very bad for us if they caught Kira." Heero explained "However, If you could earn me a ticket in so I may monitor it from the inside with you, you would be doing me a huge favor."

"Count yourself in, Heero. Wanna bring a friend too?" Duo asked.

"Sure, I have a pretty smart friend, Japan's so called Brightest." Heero replied.

"Light Yagami, eh? L was already thinking about bringing him in, this will be too easy." Duo laughed.

"Okay then, I'll tell him. Give me a call when it's official and tell us where we will meet." Heero said.

"Will do, Heero. Shinigami out." Duo stated as he hang up.

"Wh...Who was that, Heero?" Relena managed to ask.

"Just Duo, I introduced you two once, I think." Heero told her.

Relena's tears and the whining siren of the ambulance were all that could be heard in the dark night. It was as if all else was mourning Zechs with a night of silence. Then again, they could have silently been celebrating another victory for the Gundam Pilots. All the same, everyone managed to go to bed and sleep. As darkness gave way to light, it showed the end of the tragic night.

Heero woke up first. He woke up in time to see the sunrise begin and marveled in its beauty, as he did every morning. As the sun came halfway up, he felt someone sit next to him. He turned and saw Relena, and put his arm around her.

"It's beautiful Heero, the sunrise." Relena said dreamily.

"I know, ever since I came to earth I have watched every single one." Heero replied.

"I love you Relena." Heero said, also ending up in a dreamy state.

"I love you too, Heero." Relena replied. They kissed each other once, and it lasted a long time.

After that they just sat there, in each others arms, enjoying the sunrise. When it ended they both drifted back to sleep with each other, with smiles on their faces.

Archsage Soren: Hey, fluffy at the end to combat the sadness of the rest of the chapter. If you are wondering how Treize is still alive, well, I'm surprised by that too! Heero, care to explain?

Heero: Um... I... Er... I.. can't spell it right... Kushranada? Khushranada? How the heck to you spell it???

Archsage Soren: Sorry pal, I can't spell it either!

Heero: Damn it...

Zechs' Ghost: Yoouuu Kiiiilled Meeeee, Preeepaaarre to Diiieee...

Archsage Soren/ Heero: Shut the hell up!

Archsage Soren: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review. PLEASE!!! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Flamers burn in hell from the heat of their own flames! Do what I do, if you can't find anything extremely wrong with my chapter, find a petty error and include it with the praise. Otherwise, give the main errors and tell me what I actually did do right. Make it a mixed review, because they help me on the road from amature writer to author. May the Muses bless us all, my fellow readers.


	7. Ray Penit, ace FBI Agent?

Death Wing

Chapter 7: Ray Penet, ace F.B.I. Agent?

Archsage Soren: Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!

Duo: Whats the problem, genius?

Archsage Soren: I'm having to write WITHOUT my usual spree of inspiration, at least some of it will be forced. Normally it just flows through me like blood from an open wound, only it feels a lot better... Now I am flying solo, and I don't know how it will affect the story!!! Whats more, that anonymous reviewing jerk was right, there IS an anime crossover section! It is in the miscellaneous category, but it is near impossible to sort through there, I tried!

Heero: Shut up, you forced half the details last chapter, but then they flowed just as easily, remember? Start without the inspiration, something will come up. It has to, I want more action, I'm bored. Besides, you were only wrong ONCE. It is still better to post it in the category of on of the base animes/games/etc., your story gets more hits and it's easier to find crossovers this way. He was just being an ass.

Relena: Sniffling/half crying Heero, I just need to Talk about it, I can't believe he's gone...

Heero: (so Relena can't hear) I'll be busy for another few HOURS AGAIN! seriously move the plot along, her constant crying is getting on my nerves. Aren't I enough for her?

Archsage Soren: Okay, but I won't make any promises.

Ray Penit: Archsage Soren doesn't own Gundam Wing, Death Note, or any items or characters borrowed from/ related to those works. If you sue him he has $300, it isn't worth it. Also, his OC's and other altered characters have a life expectancy of... ONE CHAPTER! DAMN IT!

"Speech" _Thought _**Authors Notes **

"Mnn, hnnuh, wha..." Relena mumbled. "Heero, where did you go...?" Relena woke up alone. At first she was afraid that that morning had been a dream, but when she saw where she was she happily realized that last morning with Heero and the sunrise was real.

"Don't worry, sleepy-head" Heero said in an uncharacteristically nice, friendly, and loving way. What shocked Relena more was what Heero was wearing. Still in his green flannel top and black sweats that he sleeps in, he was also adorned with a pink, frilly apron.

"You better not get used to me in an apron." Heero said after noticing why Relena had been staring at him. "I fixed you breakfast, French Toast with powdered sugar to put on it, along with milk and some fresh fruits: Blueberries, Strawberries, and Bananas. I know it is your favorite, and I figured you could use a lift after last night..." Heero explained. **Authors Note: I like French toast a lot, with powdered sugar on it, and some kind of fresh fruit make it even better. Oddly enough, Blueberries are good covered in powdered sugar. Try it! **

"Thank you, Heero, but this morning was more than what you had to do for me to help. It was so kind of you, and so romantic. Even better than the first dinner you fixed me." Relena said dreamily. She apparently forgot she was still in her sleeping gown (She changed back for sleep after Zechs died, I forgot to tell you, sorry!), only to notice when Heero actually started to blush.

"Here, eat your breakfast. Maybe... you should put on something less...revealing..." Heero mumbled, "Well, not that you don't look good or anything, I mean, um, no, that won't sound right... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"he stumbled, stuttered, and ranted a bit all at the same time. Heero was VERY confused at how to tell her she might be showing a teeny bit too much. "Yeah, it's maybe not appropriate for a lady of your standing to be showing me that much, and you should change before other people get caught in my compromising position." To Heero it still didn't sound quite right, but it would have to do.

"I understand, Heero. Your so cute when you're embarrassed!" Relena squee'd the last sentence, and kissed Heero on the cheek. Then she left to eat in her room and change. Heero's face went from slight blush to an actual shade of red. A light red, but there all the same. Luckily for him no one caught it on camera.

'Life is Beautiful' started playing from Heero's phone again, and he answered it immediately. "Hello, Heero speaking. What do you want, Duo?"

"Well, I'm not SUPPOSED to tell you this, but some F.B.I. People are going to tail you for awhile, until you actually get working on the case. It is so L can see if you are trustworthy. You might want to tell your friend as well..."

"Thank you Duo, this may be the most helpful thing you have done, after letting us on the case..." Heero thanked in his own way.

"Oh, yeah, Wu-man is thinking about joining up too... and L is going to let him. Prepare for justice rants and insulting of womens capabilities. Maybe it is a good thing you aren't bringing a girlfriend onto the case, eh?" Duo teased. Yes, even Duo knew the two were going out, and he was sure to get every last joke out about Heero dating that he physically could.

_Damn it! Now I have to deal with Duo's antics, now that I think about it it will be a nice change from Relena's crying... Even the breakfast I made won't keep the morbid feel of death and sorrow from returning to the house. I will STILL have to deal with Relena crying, it is even worse knowing it is my fault. And, to make it worse, I have to deal with Wu-Fei and his rants on personal justice, which tends to change every 3 days for him, funny, huh. Could it get ANY worse?_

"Oh yeah, L serves ice cream and sweets a lot, he seems to be addicted." Duo chimed in, just to fill the silence made by Heero's private thoughts taking over.

_Duo on SUGAR! What did I do to deserve this, technically I killed Zechs in self defense, and all I do is for everyones good! I'm a freaking HERO, damn pun not intended... The things I put up with..._

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then, Loverboy... Your... Intimate thoughts about your girlfriend, I presume." With that Duo promptly hung up. Heero was speechless, pissed off, and was thinking of what to do with Duo's body if he ever actually DID end up killing him out of anger. The wood chipper would only be the beginning of the mutilation related fun. Things to gory for a T rated story, maybe to gory for M...

The funeral was set to take place today, giving little time for people to come. Relena and Noin were crying, and Misa was pretty damn close to tears. Light and Heero just looked solemn. Somehow, the whole Kira investigation team was there too. Zechs' life's highlights were told, the flaws ignored or glorified, and all the while the girls were crying, dressed in black. Everyone got their moment for last respects. Relena spent a very Long moment, with lots of crying, what do you expect?

Eventually, it was Heero's turn. "In profession and ideal, we were mortal enemies. As fellow men of honor, however, and fellow man who cares for Relena, I promise to take the best care of your little sister. I won't let ANYTHING happen to her, even if it costs worse than my life, my soul, and more than I have to give. As Zechs, I hope you burn in Hell, OZ scum. As the man Milliardo Peacecraft and one who wished to protect Relena, I hope that you realize to embrace that side, and find your way to peace for yourself. Rest in peace, Milliardo." Heero felt much better after letting it all loose, he felt, though cliché, like a weight had been removed from him.

That was when he noticed there were four people hiding around here, all in identical suits. He was glad he warned Light before the funeral, he would have no time now with Relena upset as she was.

"Shush, Relena, shush. It's all okay, I promise. He wouldn't want your pretty face clouded with sorrow any more than I do, he would want you to move on. You can let it out, but calm down and get something from letting it out other than distorting your beauty." Heero held Relena tight as he said this in the grassy field, the landscape dotted with tombs. _All the same, I hurt her bad by killing you, Milliardo/Zechs, and only I can make it right. I will keep my promise Milliardo, I will protect her no matter the cost!_

When the procession was over the team simply left, not ready to admit the new members quite yet. From behind a tree 20 yards away, our soon to be Light 'stalker', Ray Penit observed the hole scene, then proceded to tail Light, seemingly unnoticed.

"Hey Light, we are being followed, love." Misa said in a worried tone.

"It's nothing, just use your eyes and tell me his name." Light told her.

"Hmm, oh!" when she saw his name, she broke out laughing. "His name is... Ray Penit, Rapen it! Get it?"

"Wow, this is just sad. I can't kill him just yet, not until he is assigned to something besides tailing me. Otherwise it would be too suspicious. Luckily, that means in one or two days, he is so dead!" Light declared. Light and Misa got to the limo, arm in arm, and found that Heero and Relena had been waiting on them.

"What took you guys, I hope it wasn't to... Intimate..." Heero teased. It was a habit he unknowingly picked up from Duo and Relena. Light and Misa blushed at that, Misa a VERY deep shade of red.

"Lets just go, I'm hungry. Also, this place is depressing." Light said, and everyone agreed with them. As they drove home, everyone tried to forget about Zechs, and in the case of Light and Heero, were trying to plan their next moves for the F.B.I. Agents and the Kira investigation team. They knew it would be awhile before they actually halted the Kira investigation, but it never hurt to think ahead. The whole ride was silent except for the quiet hum of the motor, everyone lost in thought. Today marked the end of Zechs Marquise. Today marked the beginning of the end for OZ, the Kira investigation team, and more immediately, the F.B.I. Agents. Even better for them was one secret ace up Light's sleeve. Misa had gotten the name of every investigator, and could kill L at his earliest convenience. He would have to wait awhile, of course, lest he be suspected, but L was just marked for death. From now on, this was no longer a game, this was for keeps. As we all know, Light and Heero never lose when it counts. It was all a matter of time...

Archsage Soren: Not TOO bad for lacking inspiration, was it? Hopefully not to repetitive, either. I am kind of tired writing this too! At least Relena will cry a lot less from here on out, well, at least about Zechs. We all miss him, seriously, NOW how can I bring in Epyon? If your wondering when the Gundam's will star more, I plan on a chapter or 2 from now for Gundam's to play a big part... maybe 3.

Heero: review, people! Reading and not reviewing a story at least once some point is for the N00BZ.

Light: Don't forget to vote in the Kira v.s. L popularity poll either of Arch's profile, Kira is at 66, a total of 2 votes for Kira (SAD), keep those votes coming! Review first, though.

Wu-Fei: I am in the next chapter, THIS IS JUSTICE!

Duo/Heero/Light: Damn it!

Archsage Soren: If this wasn't as good as the previous chapters I apologize again. Maybe if I had more REVIEWERS I could find more inspiration, that ALWAYS helps. Thanks a MILLION to my 2 dedicated reviewers Anonymous Void and Anime-StarWars-fan-Zach, who frequently review, critique, and help improve my work. However, if I get grounded (Interims coming out soon) I wont be able to update, so it might be awhile until the next update. Another apology for that as well. Loss of sleep due to authorial ideas makes me even more scatterbrained and unorganized, which is bad for school. I do all my work, and am missing 2 papers in 3 different classes, ALL WORK I COMPLEATED! And no credit! Pisses me off, half the time I can be smarter than the teacher and I can still get bad grades... And a C get me grounded FFS, 1 C! Unless others all A's, then I can get away with it. So yeah, it could be awhile to the next chapter. I am terribly sorry! However, if you have an X-box (I don't own one, but have a live account) my Live account is Naviburnsinhell, it is a Zelda reference, all people who played Ocarina of Time will enjoy my name. I will probably be playing Halo 3 if I am online... I most likely will be this rest of the weekend. Just tell me you are a reader if you got a Mike, I will have 1 :p. Oh, since I don't own an X-box I can be a Noob. But I get a black controller so that makes up for it, Emo Powers Activate!


	8. Drama and Battle

Death Wing

Chapter 8: Drama and Battle

Archsage Soren: Hey guys, I am back with chapter 8! Thanks to my constant reviewers, Anonymous Void and Anime-StarWars-fan-zach. You guys are the best! I especially hope you guys enjoy these future chapters! If you, the other readers, would like to be mentioned and be highly valued, all you have to do is click the submit review button and write me up a review, doesn't even take 5 minutes, unless you write a long one!

Heero: Shut up and write, this is getting good!

Light: Yes, finally I can infiltrate L's organization, and when the time is right he will be eliminated. Take that!

Archsage Soren: But if you kill L THEN what will happen to the plot? Will you try to take over the world again? Heero will stop you if you try, I bet! Anyways, on to the chapter. Who will give my disclaimer this time? Um, YOU, my OC, Kisari.

Kisari: He doesn't own shit except for me, and he isn't using me much!

Light was the first to awake the next day. Misa was in his arms, and truth be told, he would have rather went back to sleep. That, however, was not an option. Today he and Heero would join the Kira investigation team. Today was the beginning of everything. Today, Ray Penit would go insane and kill his fellow agents who were tailing him, Misa, Heero, and Relena. Then Ray will take his own life!

"Morning Light." Misa greeted as she woke up.

"Morning Misa."

"You are going to the Team today aren't you..." Misa said in a saddened tone

"Yes, but I will spend my time away from it with you, I promise." Light reassured.

Then he got up and fixed some breakfast. He sat at the table with his bowl of Frosted Flakes, and began to devour it all. Then he got dressed in a nice dress shirt and his nicest pants. He was going to impress L, and make sure he wasn't turned down for lack of professionalism. His father was on the team, and Light didn't want to kill him with everyone else.

"I see you're ready Light." Heero said. Heero was dressed in a simple green long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Yeah, you as well Heero. From now on, the Kira investigation team is no longer a true threat. OZ will be easy to take down, as well." Light said happily.

"Well, OZ will be harder to take down. It is all Treizes' fault! I don't even think HE can spell his last name, how can I take him out with the Death Note?" Heero complained.

"I am sure that while we are working we can find his current location and you can go Gundam on him." Light answered.

"Go Gundam? That isn't funny or cool." Heero said nonchalantly. "However, it is a good plan. I will go wake Relena, I'm sure that as a princess, she must have a busy day ahead of her."

"No need, I'm up... Barely..." Relena said, still half asleep.

"Have some coffee, that is what keeps me going." Heero remarked.

When Light and Heero were fully ready, they left in Heero's black Saturn Sky **(Authors Note: That is a type of car if you couldn't guess Also, I am moving the Investigation Headquarters to Sanc!). **It was a 15 minute trip, and while Heero drove, Light watched the passing scenery.The cherry blossoms were especially gorgeous. Light also spent the trip eliminating criminals.

"Were there Light, let's go." Heero remarked monotonically.

The new Headquarters building in Sanc was HUGE. It had a beautiful courtyard, but the building itself was nothing special once you got over the size, it looked like it had been moved right out of the city.

When they went in, Light realized that it's interior was too... Office like, it was dull, one could go insane if locked up in here. They took the elevator up to the 15th floor. They went in room 1999, marked oddly enough as a janitors closet. Inside it was anything but! This room was quite large, spacious, and comforting. It looked warm and inviting. Waiting in that room were Lights father, Matsuda, Mogi, Ukita, Aizawa, L, and Watari.

After L introduced everyone, they sat down and began looking at evidence, alert for any clue to lead them to Kira. Just after they started working, Heero spoke up.

"Will Duo be showing up today, or is he skipping out?" He asked seriously.

"I believe he is showing up 5 minutes late today, so he can be "stylishly late", and it gives him time to plan a flashy entrance. Surely enough, after 5 minutes past the allotted time to work, Duo dropped down from the air vent, pulling a forward 360 degree flip as he dropped.

"Sorry if I'm late, but never fear, Shinigami is here!" Duo announced cheerfully.

Then the door was kicked open by none other than Wu-Fei himself. "I apologize for being late. Duo hired a few of his friends to ensure he would beat me here and not be the last one to show."

"Lies! All Lies, I say!" Duo denied, a huge smirk on his face suppressed to an attempt of an innocent face.

"Let's just get back to work. Duo, have some coffee." L ordered.

"What are you doing? Duo, caffeine? Are you MAD?" Heero whispered harshly to L.

"No, I put sedatives in his coffee, he should calm down in about 10 minutes, 15 seconds." L whispered back. Sure enough, Duo calmed down at that exact time.

_I think I am getting along with this guy already, he sure knows what to do to Duo. _Heero thought.

Meanwhile Light was looking through the evidence, trying to find something to prove someone else was Kira. Then L's phone went off, making Matsuda upset. As we all should know, L doesn't let people have their phones on while they work around him.

"Yes... Oh, well, that is most unfortunate, I am sorry to hear that. Hm? Naomi was also killed? Oh, I see, he killed her by mistake during his rage, then realized it and took his own life... That is very depressing, but thanks for informing me." L spoke.

"Okay, what was all that about?" Heero asked

"One of the four F.B.I. Agents I had investigating around here went insane and killed the other three. During this, he accidentally shot his fiancée, and realizing this, took his own life. Most unfortunate and terrible." L said, though his voice showed no more emotion than usual.

Noticing this, Duo just HAD to lighten the mood, even in his sedated state. "Wow, you and Heero must be long lost brothers, both of you have no emotion, and show no signs of it either!" Duo joked. No one laughed except Wu-Fei, oddly enough.

"What, he IS right. It is like you two are robots, designed only to carry out missions." Wu-Fei remarked.

"Then why do I have a girlfriend?" Heero asked. "Why does she see all my emotions, even when my voice and demeanor seemingly betray no emotions at all? Why do I...feel...love?" Heero retorted.

"Point taken. Since when did you get a girlfriend Heero? Dare I ask who? Those weak onna's are all the same, anyways." Wu-Fei said.

"Relena Peacecraft, but we got together before she knew she was royalty of the Peacecraft nation." Heero stated calmly.

"Your dating royalty, Mr. Yuy?" Matsuda asked in awe. "Lucky you!"

"That is irrelevant to the case. However, if revealing this information now will take your minds of it so you can work, Light has a relationship with Misa Amane, known for various things, but best for modeling." L announced. "Please, every moment wasted is a moment earned by Kira."

"We can conclude that Kira is on earth easily." Heero stated. "Only the very large criminals on the colonies have been eliminated. On earth, various degrees of criminals have been killed."

"I thought as much myself, but to hear it coming from others just increases my belief that I am right. I would say I am 98 percent sure he or she is on earth." L responded.

"Maybe they are around Japan, the majority of minor criminals were killed in Japan." Light suggested.

"Good to see you picked up on that much as well, though that doesn't look good for you and Heero, both being in that area at the time..." L stated.

"It says here a large reward has been place on Kira's head, and we happen to know you didn't sponsor it L. Who did?" Heero asked "Maybe it was OZ? A good deal of their people are dying in a similar way. Maybe they want to study Kira to understand how to find, identify, neutralize, or use his or her power/weapon/ however Kira kills."

"You are probably right, Zechs was working on the case, and probably convince Treize to sponsor the reward." L remarked.

"His last name... any clue how to spell it? Really, I doubt HE knows how it is spelled!" Heero tried to state casually, and succeeded.

"None. But if you want information, he is at his summer home in Florida." L told Heero.

"Interesting... I don't think it is necessary. I think that we are right in our assumption, and don't need his conformation of it." Heero said, dropping the subject.

The rest of the day dragged on, but Heero and Light had to return eventually, they still had college to attend, but due to Relena's new found position, they had transferred to a school in Sanc, run by Relena. It had recently opened and was meant to not only provide college level knowledge, but also support pacifism and show how to promote and incorporate it into your life. Light and Heero were the only male Students there, and many of the girls were unhappy that the only two boys there were spoken for.

College was also a drag, though beautiful. Heero got to spend time with Relena, so he didn't mind too much. Once that also ended, Heero and Light returned to the palace.

"I'm leaving again, tell Relena when she comes back" Heero announced.

"Where to, Heero?" Light asked.

"Mission. Treize is going down." Heero elaborated no more, and left without another word.

"Wu-Fei, Duo. You guys know what to do. Meet at the selected coordinated in your Gundams, we are off to eliminate Treize, leader of OZ." Heero told them on their 3 way radiophones.

"Understood, Nataku will crush the weaklings under it's feet. I will Rain Justice down upon them before they can say Who Are You!" Wu-Fei said arrogantly.

"Shinigami is on his way. Lets make it interesting. Each enemy mobile suit is worth 1 point, if there are any. Each ground soldier is 1/2 a point. Treize is 50 points. 50 bucks I will score higher than you guys!" Duo said happily.

"Your on." Said Heero and Wu-Fei at the same time.

They sped off at full speed, Wing in Neo Bird form.

"The hell? This place is CRAWLING with enemy suits! It is like a freaking ant hill, and the suits are the ants!" Duo exclaimed.

"Well, it just might be a high scoring game after all..." Heero remarked, and a ghost of a smile touched his face. He might enjoy this yet.

"Bring it on, you will all fall before Justice!" announced a battle eager Wu-Fei.

Heero had Wing change to its normal form. His buster rifle claimed first blood, destroying three suits at once, blasting off the head of the suit and exploding the chest area. Duo charged in, scythe at the ready, taking out all who dared to oppose him. Wu-Fei used a similar strategy. Heero shot down 60 enemy Leos and Aires suits before he decided he should start conserving his gun for more pressing targets. He dropped his Buster rifle where he could easily retrieve it, and pulled out his energy sword. The enemy suits were inferior, and were cut through like butter.

Then two very unique suits appeared on the field. One had way too many guns for Heero's liking, and he went and retrieved his Buster Rifle. The other had two curved blades, which seemed to increase to insane temperatures and remain functional. The blades must have been made of gundanium.

Heero was planning to leave them alone, until they started attacking Wu-Fei and Duo! Wu-Fei landed a nice hit on the twin bladed suit using his claw arm, but little damage was caused.

"That attack didn't even hardly scratch him! This is INJUSTICE, BULLSHIT, RIDICULOUS!" Wu-Fei raged with a scowl full of malice, his eyes burning with the fires of hatred.

Duo laughed at that.. "Let Shinigami show you how it's done, then." he bragged. He swung his scythe at the twin bladed suit as well, and managed to shorten the opponents let blade. "Ha! You suck, Wu-man! That was too easy!" Duo taunted.

Heero rolled his eyes then aimed and fired at the heavily armed one, surprising the enemy and causing relatively nice damage. Then its chest opened and two guns emerged. Heero found himself under heavy fire of machine gun bullets and missiles.

Heero dodged the bullets and destroyed the oncoming missiles before they posed a threat. He was determined to take them down and eliminate Treize. That was when he was hailed from one of the suits, the one with the curved blades.

"I think we are supposed to be on the same side. Are you fighting against OZ?" a blond boy around his age asked.

"Yes, we are here to eliminate Treize." Heero answered.

"Trowa! They're on our side. You guys that Trowa and I were fighting, our goal is the same, killing Treize. We should halt our attacks on one another! I believe we are allies. My name is Quatre R Winner. My friend is Trowa."

"I am Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell is the one with a scythe and tends to be hyperactive, and Wu-Fei has the dragon clawed Gundam and is constantly screaming about justice and injustice."As it turned out, Wu-Fei had shouted those words quite frequently throughout that whole battle.

"Well, well, well, we are a team now. We decided the rules before the fight to spice it up. Each ground soldier is 1/2 a point. Each mobile suit is 1. Treize himself is 50. The wager fifty bucks from everyone who wanted in, winner takes pot. You guys want in?" Duo said amiably.

"Okay." Trowa said, with as much emotion as L, or Heero commenting on which shoes Relena should buy.

"I guess, though you shouldn't make a game of hurting others. It is wrong, but it motivates us, so at least it helps us fight better." Quatre admitted.

"Well then, it is time to bring JUSTICE! They will fall before Nataku's might!" Wu-Fei cried.

Archsage Soren: I hope you liked it, and more Gundam-y goodness will come next chapter. It will take quite a while before I post again, I believe. Most likely, I will be grounded and unable to write.

Wu-Fei: You better keep working while you are grounded, I want this to continue, this is fun. I will crush those weak bakkas, the weak should not fight, and this is what they get!

Archsage Soren: Calm down, Wu. No justice rants, and you are letting your ego expand more than normal. Well, until next chapter, may the Muses bless us all. Please read and review! Also, vote if you like Kira or L more on my profile, it is tied 2 to 2 at the moment.


	9. Of War and Peace

Death Wing

Chapter 9: Of War and Peace.

Archsage Soren: Hey guys, have you missed me at all? I come bearing a gift, this chapter! I actually don't remember if it was recent or not that I updated (Shrugs). Oh well, I was updating/editing a new story, and edited a couple chapters of Death Wing, added a bit more dialog and the tiniest bit more of a fight scene, but nothing you will need to reread. Oh yeah, please read and review. And I have 666 hits so far, thats Satanically delicious!

Duo: On with the battle!

Archsage Soren: Hold on, Duo. First I would like to thank Anonymous Void and Anime-Starwars-Fan-zach for reviewing every chapter I write as I go, your continued support and kindness go neither unnoticed nor unappreciated. Trowa, Disclaimer, now!

Trowa: (Writes 'The Author owns nothing' with fire on an OZ building, which then burns down)

Archsage Soren: O..kay... not to talkative today, I see...

"Speech" _Thought_(**Authors Note) **Emphasis/YELLING, though sometimes same or interchangeable

"Okay, what the hell? My Gundam is blaring American rock!" Wu-Fei yelled, his left eye twitching.

"Calm down, I figured we needed battle music! It works when I play Halo!" Duo reasoned, fearing he was getting nowhere.

"I don't care! I don't want to hear it." Wu-Fei complained.

"But it is 'Meaning of Life' by Disturbed, the ULTIMATE fighting song!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hn. It is good, and gives a bit of a mental and an Adrenalin rush. Not to mention it pisses Wu-Fei off. I say keep it, Duo." Heero said in monotone, but was chuckling somehow.

"I want it to stop, I am trying to play Mozart here." Quatre whined. "What about you, Trowa?"

"..."

"Trowa?" Quatre asked again.

"... Silence...is the only thing appropriate for such a sorrowful place as the the field that knows no love..." Trowa mused.

"Fine then, I'll set it up so only Heero and I can hear it! HE appreciates a good morale booster." Duo huffed.

"Enemy squad ahead, quit nitpicking!" Heero ordered, and oddly enough everyone complied.

Trowa unleashed another large barrage, decimating a large group of the enemies. However, as he prepared his second assault, he heard the all too familiar _click _of an empty weapon. All of his weapons were empty. "...Shoot. It comes to this.." Trowa said frowning. He flipped out his Gundams military knife and prepared to enter the fray head on.

Now Heero was the only ranged fighter on their side, shooting down those his allies could not focus on. Duos scythe ripped through countless suits. Wu-Fei with his claw and staff was quite effective. Quatre and his twin blades were phenomenal in the up close medley. Trowa somehow kept taking enemies out, despite his knife being his current weapon.

"There's no END to these guys!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hn. I am already at 967 points. They are in large numbers." Heero commented, smirking slightly.

"WHAT? LIAR!!!! I have killed WAY more than you, and I only have 873!" Wu-Fei raged. "This is an INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, Wu man! I have 925, myself." Duo bragged.

"I have 901." Quatre admitted.

"...1,232. But that number will be slow to rise." Trowa said lifelessly.

"Make that 1,367. I shot down a large carrier." Heero corrected.

"Shut up, let's get back to fighting and compare score later!" Wu-Fei said seriously.

A few hundred suits later and the opposition was over. All that was left was to infiltrate the mansion and kill Treize.

"Head out, men." Heero ordered, assuming the leadership position. "Everyone armed for close combat?"

Various grunting and head nodding told him yes.

Duo had an Ak47 and a magnum, Wu-Fei had a hand machine gun on his side and a Katana on his back. Trowa had what appeared to be an assault rifle, a shot gun, a sniper rifle, and a grenade launcher, as well as a pistol. Quatre had smoke grenades, a hand machine gun, and a dagger. Heero had two colt .45 caliber pistols.

"We split up. Everyone, take one of these radios. Contact everyone when you take out Treize." Heero commanded.

Each pilot took one and split off into Treizes mansion to look for their prey...

Heero wasn't having any luck. Every room he checked was empty, with no traces at all. Then he emerged into a large, cleared room. It was a library, and quite a large, full one at that. _This room... I have a feeling that something is here. I can feel that Someone has been here recently, and that there is something hidden in this room._As Heero continued to think, he started pulling out random books and reading the titles. All of the sudden, a bookcase moved to reveal a trap door on the ground! _HA! I Knew it. And the last 50 points will go to me..._

Heero opened up the door and peered down. There was a ladder down, and it smelled like death cooked over twice, pissed on, left to rot in hell for 5 years, and then dunked in sewage. However, Heero was not phased and went down anyways. It turned out that it was only at the top that it smelled, after a couple feet it smelled like...Roses. _Roses... That sounds...just like Treize. I am so close I can taste it._

He found himself on the ground, and walked forward until he found a door. He opened it, and found himself to Treizes back, who was sitting on a luxurious couch enjoying an alcoholic drink.

Then Treize rose. "You came to find me after all? Interesting. However, before you kill me, maybe you want me to give you something. I saw my part was over when you moved in, OZ would no longer be able to unify the earth, therefore my purpose was stripped of me. Take this map, and you will find a marvelous Gundam. I call it the Epyon. It has a dangerous system that gets in your head, and may make it hard to differentiate between reality and imaginary, friend and foe. Don't let the system take over, and it will show you the future, every possibility and percent probability. It also unleashes every last bit of ability in a pilot when in use." He then walked slowly over to Heero with the map in his hand and gave it to Heero.

"And you give it to me why?" Heero questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Because, Gundams are unifying tools from what I have seen, rallying points, signs of hope. This was the only way I could help unify the earth, add to the symbols of hope. However, it is also a powerful up close suit, don't treat it like a toy model." Treize explained with a mixed look of pride in his accomplishment, and sorrow that he could no longer complete his dream.

"We have no one to pilot it. 5 pilots, and now 6 Gundams. How will this work?" Heero questioned.

"I have decided that Lady Une will pilot it to wherever you want it stored. Then you will hopefully let her live on." Treize explained.

"As long as she doesn't try to harm us, we will not harm her." Heero promised honorably.

"Good. Then I may die now, go on. That was your mission, am I right? To kill me?" Treize asked.

"Yes. It was my mission. You are an honorable person. Now I apologize, but you will be the second important person of OZ that I killed by hand. Zechs is also to be riddled on my conscience. You will die, but hopefully your good side will carry you on to a happy existence in 'the great beyond', or whatever you believe in." Heero said, saluted the man Treize, and raised his gun. "Farewell, soldier of unity. You chose the wrong side, and I regret meeting as enemies." Then Heero pulled the trigger, and Treize was no more.

_Now it is my fault two good people are gone, but they just HAD to be on the opposing side. Under better conditions I think Milliardos human side and Treize would be good friends and allies. I am still glad the Zechs side of the man who was related to his beloved was six feet underground, and burning in hell._

Then Heero contacted the others and spoke two words only, "Mission Accomplished."

Archsage Soren: I realize Death Note was lacking in this chapter, but I didn't feel like dragging it into a Gundam battle, but next chapter will be back to its normal crossovery self. Did you enjoy it, at least? Review and tell me what you thought!!!!! I only have my two extremely nice and loyal and helpful reviewers. I would love to have another one loyal reviewer, BUT any reviews are okay, even if you only review once!

Light: Me and L are tied in his poll for fan favoritism, turn the tides!

Ryuk: I can't wait to get back into the story, I was bored...

Archsage Soren: Okay then, you guys are all coming back into the story next chapter, don't worry. It wasn't that long, but future chapters should eventually be longer if I have the drive to write longer chapters XD. I hope you all decide to review, or at least PM me and tell you what you think, otherwise I wont know what you are thinking! If you like Fire Emblem, I have a story up for FE9 with 2 chapters, but I am not writing it as well in my opinion. However, I just snagged a beta reader for it. If you feel like beta reading is fun, you like my story, and are bored/have time, you can beta read this or any of my stories for me. Just offer via review or PM and you get the job! Until future chapters of yours or my stories, or future PM/ Review replying conversations, may the Muses bless us all.


	10. What We Fight For

Death Wing

Chapter 10: What We Fight For.

Archsage Soren: Double digits, I have come a long ways. I feel there is a longer ways yet to go as well…. It has been awhile since I updated, I apologize. I got distracted a little too much, but now I am focused, at least for a little while. Well, long enough to write this chapter, at least.  Just remember to read and review please. You read this chapter, and you review it, simple as that. Not to hard, I do it with every story I read. So just review, and be more like my awesome friends/fans **Anonymous Void** and **Anime-StarWars-fan-zach**. They read my chapter, they make themselves heard and help me as a writer to get immensely better, in turn giving you better chapters! Thank these people! Be like them and contribute to improving the story you enjoy (If you read the previous 9 chapter and keep reading, I highly doubt that you are NOT a fan of it!) Huge shout out to **Anonymous Void**, give him a standing ovation or something, he helped me progress a lot and is beta-ing my work, which often has many, many mistakes still XD If your religious put a prayer in for him. On the subject of him, he has challenges on his profile. It turns out that I am doing one of his challenges by mistake XD Check them out. The one I am doing is a minimum 4000 word story, minus disclaimers and such, with Duo involved and allowed to be paired, but NOT 1x2 pairing. He lists the Yaoi pairs allowed and also any Het pair is allowed. NO OC's are allowed to be paired with Duo, otherwise it's fair game.

Heero: It isn't unreasonable, review you lazy people. And take up a challenge if you are truly a Gundam author.

Light: And vote in his poll, L and I are tied for favorite, so break the tie! Make your positions known!

Archsage Soren: Or forget the poll if you will only review OR vote, then I think we all prefer a review.

Trowa: Archsage Soren owns nothing. Archsage Soren will likely never own any of the ideas or characters here that he doesn't already own. All he will ever have is the plot and his OC Kisari. Simple fact… And the plot is slowly being helped by Void saying things that randomly give Archsage Soren ideas. No clue how it works either…

……………………………………………………………………………………

"One, Two… Three? Four? Five? Six? Heero is bringing friends besides Duo?" Relena asked herself. She could only hope that was the case and those other suits were not hostile. Otherwise Heero was in trouble, and so were she and her palace.

The suits landed about 100 yards away from the palace itself. One person got out from each suit, but then one of them then was picked up by a helicopter, that had been following the suits, Relena had failed to notice. As for the remaining five pilots, they walked calmly to the palace, not a single one of them showing any signs of anxiousness.

"I was worried Heero, what if you got hurt during your mission?" Relena asked protectively as one would expect a soldier's girlfriend to be. Relena would always be concerned for Heero's safety since the pilot was incredibly reckless.

"Then I wouldn't be here for you to worry over. It is great to see you, Relena." Heero greeted seriously before introducing his comrades. "This is Duo, you know about him. This would be Chang Wu-Fei, fellow Gundam Pilot and agent in the Kira case. He goes by Wu-Fei. This blond boy here is Quatre, and his friend with the long bangs is Trowa. They are also fellow Gundam Pilots, but we just met each other." Heero put his arm around his beloved and gave her a quick kiss after he was done introducing everyone. "Let's go inside, and maybe get something to eat?"

Everyone thought that was a good idea. Over the meal, conversation became the main course it seemed.

"You and Trowa know each other awhile, maybe been a team for some time?" Duo asked.

"We have been working as a small team for a couple weeks only," Quatre responded. "How long have you three been a group?"

Heero answered this one. "Duo and I knew each other longer then we have known Wu-Fei. We didn't work together much until today, however. Our missions were in different places yet similar times."

"The food is very good. I don't recognize the meat, however. What is it?" Trowa asked curiously.

"It would be Elk meat I believe," Relena said, smiling.

"Interesting; Elk are pretty rare in these parts. Do you have it shipped in or find your own to have hunted?" Trowa inquired.

"Shipped in already cut. I don't like violence, so logically I dislike hunting. I prefer to have it done where I do not have to see it," Relena said, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"Hey Light, Misa!" Duo suddenly called out. "Join us, this is pretty good. They would be Light and Misa, obviously. This is Wu-Fei, Quatre, and Trowa. I am Duo, as you know Light. I am the best Pilot here, as well," he boasted confidently.

Wu-Fei openly laughed at this, Heero chuckled, Trowa smirked, and Quatre rolled his eyes. Not one of the Pilots took this seriously.

"Then why did Heero Yuy win the pot?" Trowa asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because… It was a fluke? Heero got the 50 points from taking out Treize. And I definitely beat Wu man here!" Duo announced.

"Actually, Wu-Fei tied with you," Quatre noted.

"Hah, now don't you feel like a fool, you braided baka?" Wu-Fei said, sneering.

"Shinigami never feels like a fool, Wu-Fei." Duo replied cheekily. The distraction worked! Now there was a whole container of laxatives in Wu-Fei's and Heero's food! All they had to do was take one more bite each…

"I am full, I'm afraid," Heero said, excusing himself from the table to clean up after himself. He still didn't let the servants do it for him.

Wu-Fei, on the other hand, ate a lot more food. In about an hour, he would excuse himself for a different reason, and would more than likely to never eat elk again.

"So Duo is the worst Pilot?" Light asked jokingly.

"We don't know yet, but he had the lowest score in today's battle, with Wu-Fei." Trowa remarked.

"Well, if we are to assume today's battle is the perfect representation, then Heero is the best Pilot, and Trowa is second best. You saying you're only second best, Trowa? Bit of an underachiever," Duo pointed out.

"Maybe I AM the second best, if I had more ammo I would have done much better, though," Trowa replied calmly, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mean to cause this kind of fighting," Light apologized.

"Awe, they were just getting fun to listen too," Misa complained.

"I must have missed something amusing while I was cleaning up," Heero remarked as he reentered the dining room.

This kind of pointless chatter continued for a while. Yet during the time it took them to eat and talk, 38 more criminals dropped dead of sudden heart attacks. 15 committed suicide while leaving cryptic messages, and 13 were hit by random vehicles. There was going to be lots to talk about at the investigation headquarters tomorrow for Light and Heero.

Eventually, it got late enough that everyone headed to bed. Quatre and Trowa, as well as Wu-Fei and Duo, were invited to stay here at least for a few days, and maybe even make the palace/mansion a Gundam Pilots HQ. The group would all stay here when not on missions. Wu-Fei was having the longest night of his life, and I am sure you don't want a very detailed description of it. Light slept with Misa, as per usual, and Heero slept with Relena.

"Is it appropriate for an unmarried couple to sleep together, especially with Relena being a princess?" Quatre asked Heero. He wanted to hear Heero's point of view on the subject, though he personally disapproved.

Heero answered "We only sleep. Also, I am her bodyguard, as I said I would be as soon as we found out she was a princess. My job is much easier if I sleep with her since the person I am protecting is easier to protect the closer they are. So yes, it is appropriate."

Then the couple went to bed, leaving Quatre and Trowa to be escorted to their rooms by the servants. Duo claimed he would find a room by himself. Wu-Fei just might not need a room that night thanks to Duo.

Heero was the first to awake, or so he thought. He found Trowa sitting where HE usually watched the sunrise. "You watch the sunrise every day too?" Heero asked.

"Yes. Ever since I came to Earth, I haven't missed one," Trowa replied.

"Me too. I think that it is the best part about Earth personally," Heero admitted.

Then Relena came and sat by Heero, watching the sunrise with them.

"You woke up in time again?" Heero asked, bewildered.

"Yes. I realized you were not beside me, and figured it was time for the sunrise you enjoy so much," Relena said as she sat down by Heero, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You have the investigation to work on today, don't you?" Relena asked moments later, sounding disappointed.

"I'm afraid so. However, I believe I am mission free, so we can have the rest of the day to ourselves," Heero readily assured.

"You two really are a good couple. Relena brings out a lot of what you seem to hide, at least from what little I have seen of you with and without her. You both seem to make up for anything the other lacks as a general rule," Trowa observed, smiling.

"I almost forgot you were with us, Trowa," Relena admitted, surprised by the sudden sound of the pilot's voice.

"It's because I don't talk a lot, I normally just don't see the point. No one really listens normally, but here I think everyone listens. That makes me a bit more talkative I guess," Trowa reasoned.

"Almost over... You know the drill, Relena. I get ready when it is done," Heero sighed.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it…" Relena pouted.

They sat in silence, bathing in the natural beauty and warmth of the rising sun. It was one of the few things Heero could be around, besides Relena, that made him feel warm, happy, and loved. It was the only other thing besides her that made him feel… human.

Meanwhile, Light was getting ready before everyone else. He just didn't care as much about the sunrise as certain others were, completely dressed and ready to go by the time the sun had fully risen. Misa stirred when he went back in there to get his shoes, but he kissed her and told her to get some more sleep. She complied willingly.

_I still have some time, _Light thought, _Maybe I should get an extra criminal nixed and drink some coffee, definitely the coffee._ Light was interrupted from his thoughts by a female scream. He rushed to see a maid looking as if she had seen a ghost. "What happened? Are you hurt, ma'am?" Light asked in concern.

"That Chinese guy who came here, he…he…he has a sword now! On his back! Everyone is in danger! What if he's secretly here to KILL everyone?!?!" the maid exclaimed, hyperventilating. She was frantic and looked as if she just might pass out soon.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt anyone. He can be trusted, I work with him. Which way did he go?" Light asked the maid. She pointed to her left, Light's right and off he went.

Light got to Wu-Fei, and realized Duo was there too. Light hid and decided to leave it between pilots. On Wu-Fei's back was a long, ornate, golden katana and it gleamed with the small light entering through the windows. It was beautiful.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone with that, are ya? That would be a little rude and reckless, wouldn't ya say?" Duo asked, with his eyes wide. He chuckled nervously. The braided man only hoped that Wu-Fei still assumed that his body dealt poorly with elk meat.

"Why are you being as stupid as that weak onna maid was, you baka? Are you really THAT stupid? I gave you too much credit in the brains department. Doesn't ANYONE realize that it is a ceremonial katana, and not designed for combat? Also, it is styled after a reversed blade sword, which can ONLY be used for self defense. I had it shipped here; it is very important to me." Wu-Fei ranted.

"Oh," was all Duo could say to that. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, and then Heero showed up, Light having decided he would slink off when the action was over with.

"Nice reverse bladed sword, but it looks more like one given to a Groom from a Bride's father in certain versions of the Chinese culture up on the colonies, rather than a fighting weapon," Heero complimented, and then asked "You married already?"

Wu-Fei noticeably tensed, and suddenly looked somewhat depressed. "I was at one point… it was an arranged marriage, at a young age. We didn't get along that well until near the end. Then she just HAD to try to prove how strong women are, and defended our colony in a Tallgeese. She was strong, for a woman. We were saved, but at the cost of her life. That is also why I say that all women are weak and vulnerable, no matter how strong they might also be. That is why women should not fight. That is why I fight OZ in the name of Justice, because those bastards killed her!" Wu-Fei shouted each sentence a bit louder, trembling with rage and sadness, al at the same time.

"That… is extremely sad. I am sorry, I didn't know you had such a troubled past, otherwise I wouldn't have asked, seeing how it hurts you. But she did sound like a strong person. Something tells me that Tallgeese was YOUR suit too, and you couldn't help her until it was too late. No need to answer, of course," Heero explained with true sorrow in his voice.

"You're right, Yuy, One hundred fucking percent on the money with that guess." Wu-Fei practically murmured, shaking his head.

"Sorry for your loss." Duo said. It was the only time the other Pilots had seen Duo with a frown on his face, not counting his fake pouts when coffee or dinner weren't ready in time for him.

"Thanks… do me a favor… keep this a secret between us three, if anyone tells anyone else here about it; I want it to be from me," Wu-Fei said, putting on a mask of indifference.

"Mission Accepted," Heero acknowledged.

"Well, if no one else heard your scream about those OZ bastards but maybe heard the rest of the conversation and put two and two together, your secret is safe with us, and so is your burden," Duo remarked seriously.

Then he did something very un-Duo like. He went to Wu-Fei and put his hand out to shake on the promise. Wu-Fei and Duo then shook on it, showing that Duo was not the fool he tried to make himself to be for the benefit of others.

"Now, I must put this in my room, before we have a repeat of the maid incident," Wu-Fei said, sighing.

"Yeah, she is out cold and you didn't so much as TOUCH her man!" Duo exclaimed.

While they laughed at Duo's remark, Light took his chance and left unseen. He would eventually use this to his advantage.

Elsewhere, Une was busy planning. Treize would have wanted her to continue his work. He wanted a united world with as little war as possible, and all fights to be honorable. _This is what we fight for._ Une thought. _There are more than one odd organizations lurking in the shadows who would try to gain control now that OZ looks defeated. Who could stop them, those who were as corrupt as OZ became, much to Treize's dismay? Who would stop this endless cycle of unjust rulers and cowardly wars? _

Then she had an idea. Dorothy Catalonia was related to Treize, right? _Though at first she might cause more trouble then she is worth, but she might be able to stop these warmongers. Even if she, too, fought to cause war, she would not want them to come to power, and then war would turn into civilian brutality. Dorothy will be a huge pain in any power hungry group's ass, guaranteed._ Une decided finally. All she had to do was send Dorothy the location of Epyon, which she promptly did. (1)

Unbeknownst to Une, she had just set into motion a turn of events that will save or doom not just OZ or Sanc, but all of Earth and those who call it home.

…………………………… …

Archsage Soren: Like it, hate it, want something added or gotten rid of, cool ideas or speculations, etc? Review or PM me, I check a LOT. If you want an answer, you will get one. If you don't, tell me not to reply XD I really hope you liked the first chapter beta'd by Anonymous Void.

Heero: Yeah Void, Beta-ing is nice, keep doing it.

(1) This idea and the plot direction for awhile to come came from talking to my Beta. He directly gave me Dorothy taking Epyon. Credit that to him completely, I just used it XD


	11. Usupers

Death Wing

Chapter 11: Usurpers

Archsage Soren: Well, time for chapter 11 everyone. I hope to start some more action this chapter. Thanks to Anonymous Void for continuing to beta and, along with Anime-StarWars-fan-Zach, reviewing. You guys have not failed me in reviewing since you started, thanks for being so loyal and consistent. Heero has recovered from the initial fear and shock of Void's threat, and will NOT mouth him off anymore. Not even jokingly.

Duo: Let's get this thing moving!

Light: Don't forget to review! Also, please vote in Archsage Soren's poll. I would prefer you vote for me.

L: No, vote me!

Mello: I get to do the disclaimer again? Cool. Archsage Soren owns shit, zip, nada, Jack diddily squat, nuthin. Kind of owns the plot, but not really anymore; Anonymous Void has been helping out a lot with the basic outline. Also, since every time Arch separates the chapter and the notes and uploads, the separation is deleted; he is trying one last trick.

DWC11 STARTS BELOW HERE!

_Okay, I'm doing well so far, _a certain blonde girl thought to herself. _Epyon is about 20 yards away from my position. 01 is out of the house. No one else is around here._ Slowly, she moved cautiously toward her target, on the lookout for any guards or obstacles. Eventually she came across an ordinary looking patch of land, but according to her GPS data, this was the spot. She took her shovel and dug for a few seconds before finding a hatch with a password consol. From what she heard, the goofy 02 had programmed the password for this. She knew about his obsession with death and satanic like things.

_I hope this works._ She thought as she quickly typed in _666_. The hatch opened, and the land in front of the girl rose up, revealing a storage area for mobile suits. She went in the dark hanger, quickly located Epyon, and entered the suit hurriedly. The blonde powered Epyon up, shifted it into its dragon form, and jetted out.

"Mission complete Lady Une, I have secured the Epyon." The blonde reported.

"Roger that. Well done Dorothy," came Une's reply. (1)

Meanwhile, a rebellious organization bent on world domination was introducing itself to the world in a T.V. broadcast. "Attention peoples of the planet Earth and the Colonies; My name is Sothe Shakanami, leader of the Earth Liberation League and we are here to end OZ's totalitarian rule over the Earth. We urge all who desire freedom to join our cause and we are certain the Gundam pilots themselves will support our cause as well." Sothe announced. As a leader of an organization planning to free Earth, Sothe was surprisingly young. He had somewhat long, jet black, disheveled hair, his body strong and his face handsome, the only thing marring it being a scar below his left eye. His eyes were full of charisma, leaving no doubt he would have little trouble captivating the world.

Many groups like ELL soon announced themselves within the hour. They were the Peoples for a Free Earth, the Union of Asian Patriotic Warriors, the Neo Harmonious Fists, the North American Liberty Chasers, and many other smaller groups as well.

Over at the Kira investigation headquarters, everyone was working diligently. When these announcements came on, they were ignored by everyone except the three pilots. Wu-Fei was the most suspicious about these organizations, and knew he could get information from L if he worded his interest just right.

"Ryuzaki. Kira IS kind of childish in his ways and desires power, right? If we can assume that, wouldn't it make sense that he is part of one of these rebel organizations, then once his faction takes power he would reveal himself as Kira, god of the world or something?" Wu-Fei asked.

"Hn. Yes, that does make a lot of sense. To gain power, he would have an easier takeover if the world was in a chaotic state. OZ usurpers can cause such chaos. We should gather all the information on them that we can," L reasoned out loud. "If any supports or may have Kira in their ranks, we should aim to eliminate those organizations immediately."

"Wait, does that mean as a Gundam pilot I should side with OZ!?" Duo burst out, astonished. His face was that of shock and rage.

"No, Duo. You have crippled OZ enough, now you should destroy it. What should be MORE important though is, while you're fighting, you aim to kill off the younger groups that are corrupt and aiming for world domination," L clarified.

"Hn. Kira has to have left some kind of clue… No one is perfect. I think investigating, or better yet, INFILTRATING those organizations has a large possibility to lead us to a clue like that. We should keep in mind that he is probably in one of the more powerful factions. As an added bonus for infiltrating, while we are at various headquarters we can bug them; adding an endless stream of information that might be useful," Heero stated, and it was obvious that he would not stop pressing this idea until it was a done deal.

"Yes… I believe you are right, Heero. Each of you can decide which group to infiltrate. Heero, since it was your idea, you should take the largest one, I believe at the moment that would seem to be the ELL," L decided.

"We should look out for other organizations working behind the scenes too," Light deduced. "They can be more dangerous by far than the open ones."

"Maybe we should try to add to our investigation team. You know, so we can get in more of these places and have more minds on the case," Matsuda suggested.

"Not a bad suggestion," Heero admitted. "But who can we honestly trust?"

"I can get two people on the case," L said. Then he mumbled to himself "They need the experience if they hope to be able to succeed me one day."

"I'll see what I can do," Light promised. _Now I can get in a scapegoat. If a new person gets in and L dies, then the new person will be suspected, not Misa or I._

"Hey, Light!" Ryuk yelled. "I come bearing news. Some of the rebel people are snooping around your family's house in Japan. I think they plan to kidnap someone, maybe your sister, and force you to join them. Now that I played watch dog, you owe me more apples."

Of course, the only other people who could see or hear Ryuk besides Light was Heero, who was unemotional, and Misa, who wasn't there. His strong sign of alarm did not go unnoticed, but it seemed to have no source to everyone else.

"What is wrong, Light?" L inquired.

"I… Those rebels… what if they do something to FORCE me to join them? What if… they kidnap my sister? Or Misa? Or Mother? Who's to say they will only take one of them? My fame as Japan's Brightest now might be my darkest curse!" Light franticly cried. "Father, who's to say they won't go for Grandma also, and Grandpa? Who knows what they will or won't do! They need protection; all our loved ones do! We are not just facing Kira anymore; we are facing a worldwide civil war! Ryuzaki, if they find out you are L, they will want you to join them even more than they might want me! We have to protect all who are close to us, more than ever." Light continued to rant. "What if…"

"Stop it, Light bulb. Your Japan's Brightest, but you're reacting like a 5 watt!" Wu-Fei snapped. "We have a GUNDAM PILOT on our side, meaning we have all the Gundams protecting us. Our families and friends are safe."

"He is right, Light," Chief Yagami reassured his son.

"That and my vast resources are protecting your loved ones as well, and I hear Ms Peacecraft's are as well. You can thank Heero for that," L said.

"I…see your point. It's just that I had just thought of those possibilities, and it scared me," Light said, his cheeks turning a bit red in embarrassment.

"If I had any loved ones left, I think I would have reacted the same way, actually." Duo admitted. "By the way, good name Wu-Fei. Sounds like a joke _I _would have made! Light, being the brightest, that's just it! Your new name is Light Bulb!" Duo joked, and cracked up.

"Let's be serious now," Heero reprimanded.

"Fine, Heero," Duo sighed.

Elsewhere, Misa had taken it upon herself to keep eliminating criminals while Light worked. "Now he is quite ahead. He should have more free time now to spend with me." Misa giggled.

"This just in, breaking news live, from CNN news. A sixth, never before seen Gundam is attacking a rebellious faction Headquarters. The European Union for Human Reforms now does not seem to be the group that may one day wrest power from OZ in this worldwide civil war. We at CNN refuse to take sides, so we may continue providing you with the latest, unbiased news. Now back to you, Catherine."

_Interesting._ Misa thought. _But… three of the Pilots are with Light, and the other two took their Suits out for a mission. So someone must have stolen the new Mobile Suit? What was it called, Elipse, no, Elyon, no… EPYON! Yeah, Epyon has been stolen. This is bad! I have to tell Light and the others._

Misa picked up her phone and called Light.

"_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana" _came from Lights phone. (2)

"It's my cell solely for Misa. I hope you don't mind that I left it on, it is for emergencies," Light apologized as he opened his phone. "Yes, Misa."

"That Epyon thing, Misa thinks it has been stolen," Misa said.

"Really, why?" Light asked.

"Well, all the pilots are accounted for, and on the news they said a new Gundam wiped out a Rebel group's headquarters," Misa answered truthfully.

"I see. Later, I love you. Stay safe," Light said, and hung up.

"It appears Misa was watching the news, and found out something that might disturb you, Gundam Pilot," Light said.

"Oh, really? She looks out for me because I live with you and Heero and them now?" Duo asked. "That girl is so nice."

"According to reports, 04 and 05 are currently accounted for on one of their 'missions'. I know you, 02 are here. Do you know where 01 and 03 are?" Light asked

"Yeah, they are off duty like me right now," Duo answered. "So, get to the point. What does that mean?"

"A new gundam has attacked a rebel base. The one you said you hauled back after taking Treize out," Light informed. "Meaning, your new Suit has been stolen. Maybe your own as well."

"Son of a…" Duo began to swear.

"And since we were letting you keep it at our palace, of course Relena wasn't told, she would have thrown a fit… But as I was saying, since it was at the Palace, where our little group of you, Light, Wu-Fei , and I are all staying for now, we might want to leave and see just what all is missing," Heero suggested, having overheard Light's revelation. "Maybe send a statement to the public that the new Gundam is rouge."

"Agreed. L-man, could you take care of that for me? Use your really cool voice scrambler, say the new one is not with the other Gundams, and we are against OZ but these new groups are even more corrupt, and must be weeded out before they grow in and infest this earth, or something like that. So even though it is fighting with our will right now, we cannot tell what it plans to do for Earth. That the new Gundam may not be Earth's ally for very long and that we REAL Gundam pilots will set up a true democracy when we have the power to do so," Duo asked. "As a BIG favor, I'll be in your debt biggy-biggy, you hear?"

"I suppose. Also add you are anti-Kira?" L inquired.

"Sure, he is the opposite of a Gundam. We kill danger, he kills criminals who are already meeting their fate. He is kinda cruel," Duo elaborated.

"Go home then, you guys. We will continue today without you, this is clearly important. I won't hold it against you guys for leaving early today," L promised.

"Understood," was all Heero said, as he left the room.

The rest of the ride home was uneventful, excluding the beautiful scenery of all the trees and flowers which no one paid attention to. As they pulled up to the palace, the first thing Heero did was rush toward their hanger for the Gundams.

"So only Epyon was taken," Heero said after he checked inside. "I'm going on a mission. Epyon's tracker device has a lock on one spot, I'm heading out to investigate, and hopefully retrieve Epyon."

"I'll go with Ya, Heero," Dou offered. "In fact, I won't take no for an answer."

"An oddity, but I am with the braided Baka on this one, we stand a better chance in a group," Wu-Fei added.

"Okay then, let's launch," Heero ordered, climbing into his Gundam.

They all went full speed to the location. A giant building was in the middle of nowhere, it HAD to be a hiding place for Epyon.

"Where ARE we?" Duo asked.

"America, maybe… Ohio," Heero guessed. "See that building? It has to be hiding Epyon. I am eliminating the structure."

At that moment in time, Near had just got off his cell from a talk with L. _So I wait for this Heero guy and work with him infiltrating some ELL. Whatever. I will think more on the Kira case until he shows up. Wait a minute, what is outside?_

Then Near realized WHAT was out there. Making the ultimate error, he yelled the words that equated to "Kill Me" in this world. Near yelled at the top of his lungs "IT'S A GUNDAM!"

"Fire!" Heero yelled, and his buster rifle beam pierced the building.

Inside, Near was pierced slightly by the beam. He might have lived, if a nearby gas tank would not have exploded from the buster rifles shot. Near DID live to feel the excruciating pain of having part of his body disintegrated by a laser beam from a Gundam and being blown to smithereens shortly after.

"The Hell?" Duo exclaimed from his Gundam. "The tracker is down there, it clearly survived the shot. But… no Gundam? The THEIF TRICKED US!"

"True," Heero muttered. He only allowed one outlet of his anger. He hit his Gundams hand to the ground in disgust. "Damn them!" He yelled. He yelled it until he could yell no more. Until they arrived to the palace, he said no more.

CHAPPIE ENDS HERE. AUTHOR NOTES AND NUMBERED NOTES START HERE

(1) This was to be a big shocker to those stubborn people who foolishly skip my author notes XD Maybe now they will look closer at them.

(2) These would be the beginning lyrics to the full song that was Death Note's first opening; The World, by Nightmare

Archsage Soren: Review now, please. I really hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Death Wing. Thanks to Anonymous Void for being my Beta reader, you readers should thank him as well! Until next time, may the Muses bless you all.


	12. Scapegoat

Death Wing

Chapter 12: Scapegoat

Archsage Soren: I am SO SO SO very sorry about this chapters delay. I was on a mix of short break in writing and wringing a couple chapters for my new story Murphy's Law. I wont spoil too much about it, but it is an AU Wing story that crosses over with another Gundam time line, and for extra characters it tends to borrow them from Fire Emblem franchise. Just a heads up to my fans who might be interested.

Light: Not cool at all. And you changed the poll out while I was behind?

Archsage Soren: Yeah, I did. It was 5 to 2, and your last vote came a long time ago. You lost, much to my dismay.

L: You saying you hate me?

Archsage Soren: No, I just don't like you as much as Light. Ah well, I have wasted enough of the readers time. On to the chapter!

Kisari: Archsage Soren still owns nothing but me. I think everyone gets that by now, but we are required to give the disclaimer every chapter for some reason. (Evil glare at rules)

_**Chapter 12 starts below here. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_Damn_, L thought. _That base that was destroyed was where Heero and Near were supposed to be. I will have to call them to see if they survived. I CAN'T afford to lose anyone involved in the investigation, not now!_

"L?" Watari asked. "What is it?"

"The building for the ELL has been destroyed in what they call a terrorist attack. Near and Heero were supposed to be there." L said aloud.

"I see. That is problematic." Watari agreed.

"Call Near for me please. I will contact Heero." L instructed.

"Yes sir, right away." Watari acknowledged, and went off to complete his task.

L got out his cell phone and called Heero' cell. L waited for a few seconds, then Heero picked up.

"_Hello?_" Heero answered.

"Good to see you are alive, Yuy. I was worried." L said calmly.

"_Yes, I was about to head over to the states to work my way into ELL, then I heard that an 'abandoned base' was decimated by terrorists, and luckily there was supposedly no one injured or killed_." Heero reported. "_However, I think that the ELL is finished._"

"So do I. However, you were going to meet up with my possible successor. I worry for his safety." L confided.

"_Thats bad news." _Heero agreed. _"I'll be back tomorrow on the case, the burglary was only the suit. Everything else was okay."_

"Good." L stated. "Good bye." Then L hung up, and started working on the case yet again. Sometimes it felt like it was going nowhere.

"L? I got no response from Near." Watari reported.

"Then he is most likely dead. This news is depressing, but I fear it is true. Get some ice cream, please. I need to take a break." L sighed.

"Yes sir." Watari said, and left.

_Why? Why is Near dead? He was not just a student, but a friend of sorts. We all grew up like a family in the orphanage. I feel so sad that he is gone._

Watari came back and gave L his ice cream. L sat there dealing with his inner turmoil for a good long time. His ice cream was gone long before he got back to working.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/ CCKCKCEICJAK

"L knows." was all Heero said.

"How much does he know?" Duo asked, shocked.

"That the base was destroyed, and that the ELL is gone. Nothing more, nothing less." Heero answered.

"We did something this risky without finding Epyon... I can't believe this injustice." Wu-Fei said to himself aloud.

"With you there, Wu-man." Duo agreed.

"We need a clue to find Epyon. Without that tracker, we are helpless. Got any ideas?" Heero asked.

"None. You're the Hero, not me." Duo joked.

"I am at a loss myself." Wu-Fei admitted.

"Damn. I guess we should just get a meal and be done today." Heero sighed. They then proceeded to go to Bravo for some hot food. It did not spur any ideas, but it did raise their spirits after the failed mission.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\vowehrihiovlf

Misa herself was busy. She was going to make Light proud, she was going to find a scapegoat for him.

_Look there, if I can get her in the case, Light will be free and I will have him all to myself. _Misa thought happily.

"Hello Ringo. It has been a long time since I saw you." Misa greeted, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yes Misa, it HAS been awhile... Good to see you again. How are things for you?" Ringo asked.

"Fine," Misa answered truthfully, "And my boyfriend Light Yagami is wonderful to me."

"You hooked up with Japans Brightest? Lucky girl!" Ringo squeed. "What is he up to lately?"

"Its top secret, but... I guess I can tell you. Light is on the Kira case, and we are living with Princess Relena because Light is good friends with HER boyfriend, Heero Yuy. Not to mention I knew her before she knew she was royalty. And the headquarters for the investigation were moved to the Sanc kingdom anyways. We have 4 people living with us that are on the case, Light and Heero included. And two other of their friends." Misa bragged/gossiped.

"No Way! That's too cool! I wanted to be on the Kira case myself. You are one lucky girl, Misa." Ringo said admiringly. "And you are living with a Princess!"

"Well... you are REALLY smart, and Light told me they wanted one or two more detectives. I could see if Light could get you in. Just don't mention that you know me, because they will think we are bringing you in because we are biased towards you and not because of your intelligence. I personally am not part of the team, I am still not much more than an average mind." Misa admitted.

"Well, I guess you're right, not mentioning you DOES eliminate the bias factor. L will probably test me in some way or another as well." Ringo thought aloud.

"O.K., as soon as I can I'll see what I can have Light do for you, but for now let's go do something fun!" Misa exclaimed gleefully.

Ringo giggled. "Yeah, that sounds great!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Light was busy thinking in his room. _Who next to target? Exactly how should I kill L? With a heart attack or should I use something else? _His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Erm, just a second!" Light yelled, as he stashed away his Death Note. Then he opened the door to see Misa with a new girl he had never seen before. "Who's this?" Light asked politely.

"Oh, just a really smart girl that wants to join the case." Misa said, proud of her good work.

"Really, how about I use one of L's tests on you. Have four note cards with messages from Kira. Examine them all you want before you decide the proper order." Light said, and handed over the cards.

She looked over them awhile, and placed them out in one order. "It makes the MOST sense this way, but the dates on the back disagree. THEY say it should be THIS way." Ringo said as she rearranged them hastily.

"Damn, not bad for accuracy OR time. I would be happy to try to get you on the team." Light told Ringo.

"Thank you very much." Ringo replied, bowing.

"Tomorrow, I will try to see if they will let you on. Wait at the palace tomorrow and if they let you on, or at least let you see L and take another test, I will take you with me the day after." Light ordered.

"O.K., I can do that." Ringo said.

"Now, I have important stuff to do. Please enjoy yourself around the palace." Light said, and the girls left his room. _Finally, I have my Scapegoat AND I can get back to work. I think fifteen more names and I can rest for the day. I will have to properly thank Misa later, she did a great job._

_/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Well, this 'Kira' scare on earth was perfect to draw atttention away from suspicious activity in space." Dekim laughed evily. "It will soon be time for the TRUE Operation Meteor! MWAHAHAHA!!"

"Sir, what do we plan to do when we drop some of the Colonies?" one of his men asked.

"Not be on one we are dropping, of course! Then send an army to Earth and take over what little of it remains, ensuring the Good colonies safety." Dekim explained.

"Wonderful plan sir!" the same man replied earnestly, saluting.

"It's all just a matter of timing now, now we wait." Dekim sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Archsage Soren: It was a bit short this time, huh? But I AM moving both plots forward, so hip hip Hurray for that. Kira is closer to killing L, or at least trying. Dekim is about to set the whole Gundam part of the plot into Hyperdrive, trust me. These chapters should become VERY exciting VERY soon. Bear with me until then, okay?

Duo: Yes! Time to go do some serious damage!

Archsage Soren: Not quite yet, and Heero needs Wing Zero, you need Deathscythe Hell, Wu-Fei needs Altron, and Trowa and Quatre need space upgrades. They get the short end of the stick /

Trowa: Damn it. That just sucks. At least give me Heavyarms Custom.

Archsage Soren: Fine, fine... And Quatre can have Sandrock Custom, which is barely ANY change at all. But that way you all get visible upgrades. Until then, may the Muses bless you all. Also, please review :D


	13. The Rebound of OZ

Death Wing

The best (maybe only) Death Wing/Gundam Wing crossover on this site!

Chapter 13: The Rebound of OZ

Archsage Soren: Well, it has been a bit again since the last update, hasn't it? But, I DID get back from a four day vacation, and I feel my mind is once again fresh and ready for a really good chapter. Thanks in advance to my Beta Reader Anonymous Void, for being the best Beta I could imagine. And to my avid readers besides Anonymous Void, namely Anime-StarWars-fan-zach, the both of which have reviewed EVERY chapter so far. What is better and more worthy of thanks than that? And while I am focused on Anonymous Void's coolness, check out his stories because they are REALLY good. Without a few of his stories, I have no clue WHAT I would do with my life :) Just kidding, but they are that good! Oh, as an afterthought, I apologize for the lack of any Death Note-ness this chapter, next chapter will have some.

Remember _Thought _"Conversation" (Things that are notes but cannot wait to be explained in the post story section)

Heero: What a shameless attempt to publicly thank your Beta while getting people to read good stories. You are advertising so cheaply it's almost criminal.

Archsage Soren: So what? Everyone should read "The Deathdealer" at least. It was really good, my second favorite Gundam fanfic I have ever read. My favorite was also my first read, "Mistaken Words" by Morganeth Taren'drel. While waiting for my updates, I highly suggest reading these stories in spare time. You won't regret it. Oh well, disclaimer time, and then the chapter.

Wu-Fei: (Mumbling) This is injustice... (End mumbling) Well, Archsage Soren owns nothing except Kisari, and this crossover idea was the first, but that is only bragging rights, not ownership. Wait, how is he forcing me to do this if he doesn't own me?

Archsage Soren: Because I hold the fate of your life in my hand... in three different stories. And on that note, on to the fic!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/**

"Lady Une, I am prepared to eliminate another headquarters of a rebel group," Dorothy reported eagerly.

"Good. Move out in one hour. Good luck, Dorothy Catalonia," Une responded in the brief military voice that she had acquired during her time in the Alliance military.

_Now it is time to test the true power of the Epyon. This time I will destroy the base myself, rather than letting the Gundam Pilots making fools of themselves._ Dorothy thought. _Maybe I will even face off against one of them, and defeat a Gundam by myself. That would be wonderful..._

"Miss Catalonia?" a voice asked from behind her, and Dorothy jumped.

"Wh-What? You scared me," Dorothy stuttered. "Do you need me, Mueller?"

"Yeah. Alex and I spotted some rebels advancing towards this base. You have some spare time before you launch on mission, right? Care to help us out?" Mueller asked casually.

"Sure, might as well get warmed up for this coming mission," Dorothy answered, eyes twinkling in anticipation. The two rushed to the hanger and saw Alex patiently waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it Dorothy. Thanks for fetching her Mueller. Being the genius I am, I spotted the enemy and intercepted their plan. They are making a decoy force, a large decoy force; attack the base at the left gate. However, the real threat is their collection of water based MS which are carrying a large amount of high grade explosives. They plan to destroy our base from the water, where our base connects to the ocean from the south," Alex explained.

"So, what is our plan?" Dorothy inquired, head slightly cocked.

"Glad you asked. I believe between Mueller, you, and the Eleventh Leo Platoon, you can hold the decoy force off. Meanwhile, all of our Pisces will launch, as well as my Cancer squad. We will eliminate the sea threat to our base this way," Alex further explained. "Any questions?"

"No. Let's go you two," Dorothy replied, smiling. Dorothy entered Epyon, and with Mueller in his Aries, launched to the battlefield. It was mayhem; the enemy forces had a large union of Leo's, Aries', and surprisingly enough, ground troops with Anti-MS Weaponry.

As Dorothy raced ahead to meet the enemy, she was flooded by an assault of missiles from the ground forces. Even with Epyon's superior control and state-of-the-art system, which Dorothy decided to call the Treize system (We know it as the Zero System), she still took quite a few hits. "Mph!" she cried as Epyon was shook by the blows, tossing her body in the cockpit around mercilessly. "Mueller, help me... I can't get much closer with these Anti-MS Missiles everywhere!" Dorothy requested.

"On it," Mueller responded, with a grin. With the speed of lightning, his Aries shot the Anti-MS Missile Launchers in a flash. "Sky way's all yours, Miss Catalonia," he reported.

"Thank you Mueller," Dorothy replied, infinitely relieved. Now able to reach her enemy, she sliced a whole platoon of Aries fliers out of existence before descending to the Leo's. With ease she dodged the enemies' attacks, bullets often being just inches shy of her head without being dodged. "This is getting too close for comfort," she sighed, and used the Epyon's whip to destroy a squad of Leo's, which exploded in a cheesy, overly dramatic fashion when struck with her pseudo-Gundam's weaponry.

Then things started to change. As the Trieze system took effect, she started becoming unable to tell friend from foe, and became scared. Anything that pointed a weapon at her she decimated without mercy or impunity. Then she rushed at a nearby Aries and cut it in half with Epyon's claymore like beam sword.

"Gack, No! Miss Catalonia, it's ME! Mueller!" the pilot cried before she mercilessly cut him down.

"Wait, what have I done! NO!!" Dorothy screamed, Mueller's voice cutting through the psychotic haze in her mind, snapping her back to reality. "What...happened?" she asked herself in a low voice. "Am I going crazy? What the hell...was going on?"

"Look sharp Miss Catalonia, a group of heavily armed Leo's are headed your way, and you looked out of it a moment. You O.K. in there?" Mueller asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"Fine... thanks for the heads up." Dorothy said hazily. She jetted to the enemy and sliced them up with ease, heading back to base as fast as she could once that was accomplished.

"Why you headed back to H.Q.?" A man's voice asked, puzzled.

"Oh, Walker. Good to see you on the field. I think I am dehydrated, and you have it under control. I don't want to overtax my body and the Epyon before a mission as well. I think you guys can take it from here, am I right?" Dorothy answered, weariness all too apparent in her voice.

"Alright. I'll escort you the last little bit to the hanger; if you are not well and I left you alone, under attack, I would never forgive myself, and neither would OZ for that matter," Walker reasoned aloud.

"Thank you. I am blessed to have allies like you. No, scratch that, friends like you," Dorothy admitted. Without a hitch, they arrived back at the hanger. "I think I need some water and some sleep. Good luck on the field of Honor," Dorothy said, saluting Walker quickly.

Walter saluted back in a similar manner. "Thank you. I hope you feel better as quickly as humanly possible." Then he left in his own Aries with custom, higher powered guns, and entered the fray once more.

"Sorry Une... I seem to have failed. I have no clue what happened, but I lost it for a moment. I need some water and some sleep, if possible," Dorothy sighed as she gave her report.

"I see," Une said simply. Then, she shouted "Get her some water, pronto! Maiser! Escort her to sick bay, I want to be sure she isn't injured in any way! Understand?"

"Yes ma'am. Here is the water I had just fixed for myself but not gotten to drink. I'll take her to the sick bay," Maiser saluted, and carried out his orders.

The walk was a short one, and once Dorothy was in the sick bay and put on a bed, she fell into a restless sleep. In her dream-world, her hallucination from before kept playing over and over again, driving her insane from guilt. She awoke shortly after the fifth cycle, screaming.

"Miss Catalonia! Are you all right?" One of the doctors cried.

"Fine... just a bad dream is all. A bad dream," Dorothy said truthfully, still shaken from the experience.

"I see... Was it related to the Epyon System at all?" another Doctor inquired.

"I don't think so, unless it causes Hallucinations. And am I the only one who calls it by the name of its late creator?" Dorothy pondered.

"If you lose control over it, than yes. It also taxes the body and mind immensely when it takes over, and often horrifies the Pilot with what's been reported as 'visions of the future.'" explained the first Doctor. "Was this the first time this happened in Epyon?"

"Yes," Dorothy admitted, her voice still trembling.

"Odd, you have been in it long enough to experience it multiple times from my knowledge of it. Une herself almost was taken over by it multiple times just delivering it to the dastardly Gundam pilots," noted the second Doctor.

"I see. Its ability to show the battle's future can become a double edged sword. Hm, nothing is worth it if there is no risk involved," Dorothy reasoned. "Thank you, now please let me have some more water and more sleep."

"Sure thing, Miss Catalonia," the first doctor answered. By the time he brought the water, she was already fast asleep again, but in a peaceful slumber rather than her previous nightmare.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

"Heero?" Duo called out. "EARTH TO HEERO!"

"Hn. I'm listening. What is it Duo?" Heero said, uninterested in what the braided pilot had to say.

"I caught wind of an OZ mission… that involves Epyon. It has been delayed by an hour, so at Two Thirty we ride." Duo announced eagerly.

"Ride where? Please tell me you found that out already." Heero sighed.

"The hideout of the Neo Harmonious Fists, Wu-Fei will be our guide." Duo explained, laughing slightly. "Luckily it was Wu-Fei who infiltrated that group; if it one of the other investigators besides Light, Wu-Fei, and us, we would never have learned how to get there."

"That's good for us. This time we hold nothing back, all five of us Gundam Pilots will be on this mission. We have to succeed. We have to." Heero stated, his brows furrowed in determination.

"Okay then. Sounds like an actual plan, and a good one at that." Duo complimented.

"Thanks. Now go tell Wu-Fei, Trowa, and Quatre that we have a mission in two hours." Heero ordered. Luckily, today was Sunday, and they had the day off from the Kira case.

"I already told Wu-Fei. Now I just got to let Trowa and Quatre in on it." Duo grinned. "This will be fun."

Heero allowed a smirk out for a second before returning to his usual mask of indifference. _Hn, if it was delayed an hour, we leave at Two Thirty, that means I can spend a bit of time with Relena. This is good news for sure, but I will have to be sure I don't loose track of time._ With this plan in mind, the Perfect Soldier went off for a personal mission before they tried to stop Epyon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Quatre, Trowa. Get ready for a mission at Two Thirty; we got plans to retrieve the Epyon." Duo announced from behind the unmindful Trowa and Quatre, startling the two who had been wrapped up in their work. Their knees banged into the tables they were sitting at; causing the computers they had been researching on to shake and almost fall.

"I guess that's O.K., we haven't been in a fight for awhile. If we rest too long, we will become too soft to fight well." Trowa sighed. "Not that I mind the lack of fighting. Heero, Wu-Fei, and you have been on a mission to retrieve the Epyon recently, so you guys are a bit better off than us."

"I'll get ready too, I guess. I just wish this short period of peace would have lasted longer, I find it comforting." Quatre said, reluctantly getting up to prepare Sandrock for a mission.

"Alright, see you guys when we launch off at Two Thirty then." Duo called as he left for his own preparations. As he walked to get something to eat, one cannot fight hungry, he became lost in his own thoughts.

_The way they are acting makes me wonder how long they can hold out and keep fighting, especially Quatre…_ Duo thought. _They relaxed in the peace too much; peace in the middle of a war only means the enemy is up to something. That is why we must be on guard. Oh crap, I'm getting as judgmental as Wu-man! I really need to stop hanging around him so much!_

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dorothy, are you sure you want to pilot Epyon more today and lead the mission?" Walker asked, worry saturating his voice.

"Of course, I'm fine." Dorothy answered for the fifth time. She was in her quarters, and Walker had come to try to talk her into taking the day off. "I refuse to be left behind while everyone else risks their lives."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Walker complained. "I just want you to take proper care of yourself!"

"You are the stubborn one, Walker. I'm going because I have to, just like everyone else. In the end, I am a soldier. Because of that, I must go and fight!" Dorothy cried

"Fine… I'll just have to keep an extra close watch on you during the mission then." Walker sighed, giving in.

At Two o'clock, OZ moved out. By Two Thirty, they arrived at the target, the base of the Neo Harmonious Fists. The enemy base was crawling with Mobile suits, and the mission seemed like it may be quite difficult just due to the enemy's sheer numbers and Home field advantage, plus the advantage of being on the defensive. Their massive fortress seemed like it may very well be unable to be breeched.

"Let's move out, Prize One! Our mission is to deal with their main forces. Being the strongest group, we have to crush them so the weaker groups can complete their missions. We will use Thunder and Lightning procedures. Any questions?" Dorothy asked, after giving orders.

"Y…yes. I am a new recruit to the squad, and was never taught these maneuvers." A female voice stammered over the com link.

"Name, cadet?" Dorothy asked impatiently. _We don't have TIME for this!_

"Hilde." She answered.

"Well, Hilde, the plan is that Walker, our Leo's specializing in beam swords, and I storm them like thunder, scaring them witless and killing them, while the others strike from afar like lightning with their guns." Dorothy explained.

"I see! I do know this maneuver! It's a standard formation I was taught, but called 'Strike Force Alpha' in the Academy." Hilde exclaimed in a mix of happiness and relief.

"Good. Now that everyone is on the same page, let's go." Dorothy ordered, and they pressed their attack.

The enemy had a large number of Mobile Suits on their side, but luckily the soldiers seemed poorly trained for the most part. They did not know how to properly pilot a Tragos nor Leo, neither Aires nor Pisces. It was as if they were not even fighting. Dorothy and her Beam sword brandishing allies sliced through the foe, swinging left and right. They cleared paths with seemingly little effort. The fools who were not cut down were shot down by the groups Leo and Aires supporting fire.

"This cannot be their true power! They are so weak it makes me sick!" Dorothy cried.

"There might be a reason for that. I don't think this IS their main force, their main force is attacking our weaker groups. The fools we have been fighting are the cannon fodder squads." Walker reasoned. "I think they can handle this, you and I should go support the other groups."

"Agreed. Let's go!" Dorothy exclaimed, and rushed off to help the other groups. Suddenly, though, Walker was shot down and she was taking heavy fire, too heavy for it to be coming from these weaklings.

/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Trowa, well done. Now it is time to collect our pseudo-Gundam from our little thief who works for OZ." Wu-Fei stated.

"True. Time to get our hands dirty I guess." Heero agreed.

"No. Trowa, you keep firing. Heero, give suppressive fire on Epyon too. Wu-Fei, torch some idiots. Quatre, you and Wu-Fei should work together to make sure no other people, NHF or OZ, get close to Epyon. I am going to try out my new upgrade…" Duo ordered smugly.

"I assume you have a good little trick. We go with Duo's plan." Heero decided. Epyon was now trying desperately to find cover, but with a shot from Heero it fell next to some trees, looking helpless on the ground.

"Now, time to launch the system freeze virus. If it doesn't work, I can use the EMP pistol." Duo laughed. He opened radio channels to Epyon. "You look hurt down there, need some help?" he joked.

"_Get to the point, 02. And if you plan on killing me, just do it now without the verbal torture and taunting please."_ A female voice snapped.

"Whoa, a girl is Epyons thief? I am a bit surprised; most OZ soldiers are young men. What's your name girl?"

"_I'm not most OZ soldiers."_ Dorothy retorted. "_And my name matters not, but I guess I might as well tell you and be polite. I am Dorothy Catalonia._"

"Duo Maxwell. Try to use that to find records and you won't have any luck. I haven't known my true name for a long time, so on birth certificates I could be Stan the Man for all I know." Duo said laughing. "Well, I'll get to business. Treize gave us Epyon before Heero killed him. Something about Honor in battle and all that jazz. You stole it, and we want it back. Whatta ya say, be nice and hand it over?"

"_Not in my lifetime, Gundam Scum!_" Dorothy yelled.

"Well, then we take it back with its programs fucked up." Duo said, and then hit his custom switch in the cockpit. His virus was sent straight to Epyon, and sure enough all functions that were not life support were terminated. Epyon powered down like a toy that lost its batteries, and Duo hefted it up with Deathscythe.

Heero then also helped in carrying the currently incapacitated mobile suit. If one was in Wing's cockpit, they would have heard a pleased 'Mission Complete.' The five pilots then sped off to Peacecraft Manor, Epyon in tow. They all had easy conversation as they headed back, everyone being in a good mod after such an easy mission that they had expected to be extremely difficult. However, their idle chitchat is unimportant, at least compared to what was happening in Epyon's cockpit.

"Damn, I thought I had it that time! This virus is encrypted to the point of insanity!" Dorothy swore angrily. "At this rate I will never get it back online… Then I will truly be captured and have failed my mission. That just will NOT do! I must keep trying!"

Her cries of anger went unheard by the Gundam Pilots, and none of them noticed that Epyon's eyes flashed green for a moment.

"_Hailing the Gundam Pilots"_ Dorothy announced, using her radio. _"I have regained control of my Mobile Suit, now release me or face the consequences!"_

Duo decided to respond. "I am shocked that you got through my program. However, MY Gundam has let me know that you only have Radio at this point. Knowing that the Virus is partway undone, though, means I must use another one with different coding." He warned, and sent another virus to Epyon, silencing it once more.

Duo, feeling victorious once again, was rudely awakened by a canon shot from a lone OZ Leo. "_I cannot allow you to take this suit!" _a young woman cried on the radio link, then terminated it.

"Well guys, time to take it out." Duo sighed and put Epyon down. Then he and Heero rushed forward, quickly cutting off all the suits limbs.

"Hailing the Leo pilot. Your suit is now useless. Surrender and we won't kill you, being nice guys we wouldn't want to kill any more people than we have to." Duo called.

"_I know what you plan. I surrender and you perverted fools rape and kill me anyways!" _she cried. _"I would rather self-destruct then face that!"_

"Damn it, you sound WAY too much like a girl I know…" Duo complained. "We are not 25 year old perverts; we are soldiers who don't want to kill unless it is part of the mission. A lone, limbless Leo is NOT part of our plan! Quit being such a HILDE!"

"_Fool, my name IS Hilde! I AM HILDE! Get over it. Get too close and I detonate. Your precious Gundams will get messed up too." _Hilde warned.

"Hilde… Schbeiker?!" Duo practically screamed, confused.

"_How do you know my name, 02!" _Hilde cried. She was understandably scared, the enemy knew her name!

"Simply because I am Duo Maxwell, do you remember me?" Duo asked.

"_Duo? You're a Gundam pilot?!" _Hilde exclaimed, confused as hell.

"Yes, now please surrender. I don't want to hurt a friend." Duo pleaded.

"_Alright, I surrender…" _Hilde said slowly.

"Thanks. Now we are going to take you someplace safe. Want to come into my cockpit, or are you going to force us to drag along a completely totaled Leo?" After saying this, Hilde came out of her Leo and approached Deathscythe. Duo had his Gundam lower its hand and pick her up gently. Then he opened his cockpit and let her inside.

"Now isn't that better? I told you I couldn't hang around long for a reason, you know. I'm off saving the world, and you join OZ for god's sake. That is a GREAT way of thanking me for saving your hide from that group of thugs." Duo said sarcastically.

"Look, I didn't know. I was trying to do my best to help people, and I knew the rebel groups would not be good for us." Hilde sighed.

"Well, hanging with us might give you a chance to truly help the world out." Duo comforted, putting an arm around her and giving her a hug. "Friends stick together anyways, right?"

"Right." She answered smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Archsage Soren: Like it, Hate it, feel So-So? Let me know! Review please. Well, I know I haven't updated in a bit, but with some reviews I might be able to write more and write better. Also, I know this is a bit longer than usual and changes locations and points of views often. If you feel that this was too long and confusing, let me know and Future chapters will be shorter, making them easier to understand. On the flipside, if you REALLY liked the new length, I can try to write longer chapters in the future, around this length.

Dorothy: I like the strategy you gave me in the chapter, despite my distaste for some of the later parts, namely being captured.

Archsage Soren: Well, I stole the name and kind of the general idea from Fire Emblem 9: Path of Radiance. It was a plan used by Shinon and Gatrie. Gatrie, a heavily armored knight, bangs the enemy up like thunder, while Shinon, a Sniper, shoots them down from behind Gatrie like lightning. I just changed it for Mobile Suit battles. Cool though, huh? Oh well, until you review or I update again, may the Muses bless you all.


	14. Sacrifical Lamb

Death Wing

Chapter 14: Sacrificial Lamb

Archsage Soren: Hi everyone! I'm back (Finally, I know it's been **_Awhile_**), and with a treat. You all get a new chapter update, yay! Is everyone happy about this update? Good, if you aren't then you shouldn't be reading this far, so don't even **_bother _**saying no. I hope the chapter lives up to the readers' current expectations for quality that the previous chapters had. Relena, give the disclaimer please. Sorry that updates have been a little rarer, but with school and the school soccer program I have been very busy and stressed lately... Luckily for you readers, Soccer season is over.

Relena: Archsage Soren owns nothing but Kisari, whom he killed off awhile earlier. Ringo is a character originally inspired by a character with the same name from Air Gear, and therefore she is not an OC nor does he own her.

Archsage Soren: Sweet, on to the story then. Thanks for reading the disclaimer, Relena.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Well boys, time to pull the girl out of Epyon and reclaim the machine as our own. Plus we can get info out of her, or ransom maybe. That's only if we are lucky though…" Duo mused.

"Mission accepted," Heero said, his gaze turning colder and more focused than normal. He headed towards the inactive Epyon alone, his walk slow yet steady. Heero got next to the cockpit and kicked a few parts around, then appeared to type a code of sorts in an unnoticeable panel. The hatch opened, and Heero disappeared inside. Not too long after he came out, the OZ girl slung on his shoulders.

"Heero, what happened? Can't she walk, or do you not trust her?" Quatre cried out, his voice oversaturated with concern.

"I opened the hatch and she was out like a light when I looked inside," Heero grunted back, having no concern over her state of being at all. "If you care so much, carry her up to the house and put her in a bed. I'm storing Epyon where it belongs," Heero entered the Epyon cockpit and grasped the controls lovingly as he piloted it into the hanger.

"No need, _I'll _carry the weak Onna inside. I don't trust her one bit. If she was with Quatre, she would pull a fast one on him easily," Wu-Fei stated, shaking his head in disgust with Quatre's trusting nature.

It was a long, long night. Once their "hostage," Dorothy, woke up, she caused trouble every ten seconds in one way or another. Quatre ended up babysitting her, with Wu-Fei always nearby in case she tried to escape.

In fact, she Did try to escape within the first five minutes of capture, only to be hauled back by Wu-Fei. The Chinese pilot was not amused by her cries of "Abuse!" and "Manhandling!" and, worst of all, "Rape!" as he dragged her into a spare bedroom and tied her to the bed, spread eagle. He did not desire to chase her down again.

"Maybe Now you will shut up and stop resisting," Wu-Fei mused, smirking with arrogance. Still not satisfied, he decided to stand watch after Quatre came in to take care of the troublesome girl.

Duo and Hilde were talking to each other until midnight, and were so loud that they could be heard almost anywhere in the mansion. Heero ended up punching Duo in the mouth three times in a futile attempt to make him shut up. This prompted Hilde to bitch slap Heero each time, also to no avail.

Trowa ended up outside, sleeping in the gardens, due to the noise level. Unluckily for him, it stormed all night. How he managed to sleep is a mystery; why he was so grouchy when he got up was not, however.

Somehow, the morning was almost normal. Wu-Fei, Heero, and Duo managed to head off to work on time where a surprise awaited them while Trowa and Quatre began to negotiate Dorothy's release with OZ soon after the other three pilots had left.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/**

"Team, I present our new applicant, Ringo. That is, if you all feel we can trust her. I have tested her already and she did exceptionally well," Light announced.

"Hm, I don't know… Why should I trust her? She could easily be Kira. We all know Kira could be a male OR a female," L pointed out.

Light entered the room and got close enough to L so they could whisper their discussion about her without anyone else knowing what was said.

"You trusted me, right? I know you wire tapped my house, but I feel I realized that too late. They were gone the next day, so I am sure you got plenty of footage. We could do the same to her and find out if she can be trusted," Light suggested.

"True, we can do that. If anything suspicious happens when we are watching her, or I die, then her being Kira is highly likely. At the moment, I give it a fifteen percent chance of her being Kira, too high for me to trust her right away," L retorted moodily.

"I see. What if we also pull the old bait and hook on her? Tell her that someone else is L and he isn't here, but this is a picture of him kind of idea. If that person dies, she is likely Kira and we do not loose our best detective," Light proposed.

"I see, this is a logical strategy." L whispered before speaking up to the others. "Watari, let her in and get us all some ice cream," L said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, sir. Let the girl in and get ice cream for everyone, including the new Miss Ringo," Watari complied.

The girl walked in, her long, light pink hair making an instant attention grabber of itself. They then noticed her glasses and her blue eyes. She had a shy smile upon her face when she announced "I am Ringo, pleased to meet you all."

"I am Ryuzaki, pleased to meet you. I am in charge today because L cannot be here," L lied smoothly. "Ah, there is Watari with the ice cream." Watari wasted no time in handing out ice cream to everyone, then starting on his own. "You already know of Light Yagami, so let's get all the other introductions out of the way."

"I am Yagami Soichiro, pleased to meet you," The Chief introduced formally.

"Kanzo Mogi," Mogi said simply.

"Heero Yuy," Heero stared blankly at her.

"Chang Wu-Fei," Wu-Fei smirked smugly.

"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," Duo laughed, using his usual goofy motto.

"I am Watari, at your service," Watari amiably said.

"Touto Matsuda," Matsuda smiled warmly.

"Shuichi Aizawa, welcome to the team," Aizawa greeted. Everyone who introduced themselves had a name tag on, each one with their names misspelled. If she was Kira, she would not be able to kill them.

"Now that this is all out of the way, we should show you L, so he won't have to introduce himself when he comes back," L explained as he moved away. He went to his computer and looked up a random picture, showing it to Ringo as soon as he had it. "Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as L."

"I see, I look forward to meeting him in person then. He is someone I highly admire," Ringo admitted, blushing slightly. "But, how can he be L?" she asked. "I saw this man commit murder on the streets, something only the foulest of criminals would do!"

"It seems she sees through this Façade," Light sighed ruefully, secretly over-dramatizing himself.

"I see that. How…unfortunate that she witnessed this criminal in action. Without that little fact, she would have fallen for it. I suppose there are few other options left except for telling the truth. I am L. If you are Kira, I am now in mortal danger. All of us are," L admitted. _If she is Kira, she should feel that it is too risky to kill me for now. Hopefully since she lacks my real name I will live, and if she is Kira, she won't use alternate methods to kill me. _

"L, do you wish to test her?" Light asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course I do," L answered, finishing his ice cream. L looked around a minute and found two very small pictures. "Ringo, find as many differences between these two seemingly identical photos."

"Hai! Um… The dates are different; one is set in the future while one is in the past according to the dates… In the past there is a police officer in the background, but in the future he is replaced by a thug," Ringo frowned, looking for more. "The streets have different names in the pictures. In the past there is a studying school boy, but in the future he is now kissing a girl. In the past, there is a man in a black trench coat, but in the future this man is pointing a gun towards me. And in the past someone had an ice cream cone, but in the future this is replaced by a Twinkie."

"Not bad for time, but you missed one. You missed the sniper on top of the building in the future photo," L said.

"No, your thumb had it covered when you showed them to me, but just now you moved it the sniper was revealed," Ringo argued.

"Wow!" Matsuda gasped, amazed. "She is good!"

Light chuckled softly. "Well, I did say I would test her. Looks like she proved herself worthy."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"_You're kidding, right?"_ Lady Une asked.

"No. We have Dorothy Catalonia, as well as Epyon. We worked hard to retrieve what was ours, the Epyon. She was inside it, and we figured that it would be irresponsible and risky to merely release the one who likely stole it in the first place. However, we also disliked the option of killing her," Trowa answered.

"_But to use her as a ransom hostage? You are just criminals and thugs if you would do this! I knew that was all there was to you pilots." _Une raged.

"I don't like it either, but we are rather limited, fighting on the enemy front. We have to use all opportunities, despite the bitter taste it leaves in our mouths afterwards. Please, understand," Trowa pleaded, sighing.

"_Heathens! And what if I say no and we don't pay you five hundred thousand dollars to have her back?" _Une inquired.

"We will try to extract information from her without causing pain or injury. Then again, if 05 is alone with her, or 01, I cannot promise her safety unfortunately. 04 and I will try our best to not let this happen, and I am sure 02 would also act in Dorothy's best interests," Trowa promised.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Then, Trowa heard the words he wanted to hear. _"Where do you want the money delivered?"_

"Ah, good to see you will cooperate… I really didn't want to risk her being here any longer. I was not lying when I said I feared for her safety. We will rendezvous where you dropped Epyon off to us the first time, in five hours…" Trowa decided, wiping his brow in relief.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Quatre, being the one still babysitting Dorothy, was busy being harassed while Trowa was mediating. "You know, Dorothy, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Maybe you could be a little less rude?" Quatre suggested irritably.

"Nice? Be _nice_ to my enemies, my captors? Wow, you are foolish 04; and rather girlie, too. You're gay, aren't you?" Dorothy teased, venting her frustration at being captured on her only nearby victim.

Quatre's eye twitched slightly in anger. It appeared that even the docile Sandrock pilot had limits. "You not only insult me with your incorrect accusations, but make it sound like homosexuals are bad people. You're crossing the line with me Dorothy Catalonia, don't go any further." Quatre's eyes held a deep fire of fury, and he seemed close to violence.

"So... you're bi then?" Dorothy taunted, trying to play dumb and innocent while, at the same time, pushing all the wrong buttons on the blond boy. Quatre quickly backhanded Dorothy forcefully, the girl's mouth dropping open in shock of being struck. In truth, she had never been hit before, not even as a child.

"I won't tolerate your teasing any longer. I am not some weak little boy you can verbally insult without repercussions, and I am most certainly _not_ the captor you want to mess with. I _was _the one who sympathized with you the most, but you've been ruining that opportunity of help from the beginning. I'm done with your foulness, you wicked hag, you hear me?!" Quatre raged, the fury slowly dying as he calmed down.

"... So you do have a backbone and a breaking point after all, 04," Dorothy almost whispered, still shocked by Quatre's assault. "However, I did not think you would go so low as to strike a woman, and a tied up one at that."

"Heh. You wanted me to hit you, didn't you? Whether you know it or not, you wanted it badly. You wanted to actually experience someone telling you no, to set up boundaries and enforce them. Deep down you're not the vicious witch who is so arrogant and annoying. Inside you are a scared young woman who wants order and acceptance. A weak little girl who needs a lot of care and attention," Quatre sighed, frowning. "Don't worry; you'll be set free soon. 03 is taking care of everything."

That struck the girl so deep she decided to not speak for the rest of the time she was waiting for her release. 04 was no longer one to mess with, and she felt an odd emotion. This might only be the second or third time that Dorothy Catalonia, rich heiress and part time MS pilot, felt guilty and regretful about something she had done. _Why do I have to be so cruel to those who want to help me, 04...?_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/**

Archsage Soren: Bleh, it's too short isn't it. But I've been working on it on and off and felt you guys deserved an update after the long wait. I figure this is better than nothing, no? It's definitely not my best chapter, nor likely to be one of my better chapters. Leave me a review to tell me how you feel about it though, and remember to thank my godly beta, Anonymous Void. He has a new story out, The Maxwell Project, as well as a remake/re-mastered version of his old gem, The Deathdealer, now titled The Eternal Encore. I suggest reading them, since they got me in the mood to write Gundam recently, and his other stories kept me in a Gundam mood for many previous chapters. So give him a big hand and drop off a review, please. Until next time, may the Muses bless you.


End file.
